College Years
by Brownie-luving Icee-chan
Summary: Chapter after 18 UP! Happy Hanukwanzearboxmas Day! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Life Starts With A BANG!  
  
If I had known what type of day I was going to have, I would have stayed in bed. One can get into so much trouble between 7:00 in the morning and 9:00 a.m.  
  
It all started out normal enough, but it would soon be warped into abnormal. As usual, I woke up packing my bags. My room looked fairly lonely and deserted; most of my possessions were packed either in the attic or in my suitcase. I dressed in the University sweatsuit my school had sent me. Honestly, you could have those scouts eating out of the palm of your hands if you played your cards right.  
  
My entire house was empty; Mom had gone to the hospital to work, my brother Souta had been dropped off at day camp, and Gramps was probably over a friends house. I yawned as I took my car keys off the table by the door and walked outside. The sky was a pale shade of gray, and it was drizzling very lightly. I paid it no heed and pulled out the driveway.  
  
Like I said, my day started out like any other, but it was about to spin out of control. I pulled up to a large brick house and beeped the horn. My best friend, Sango Hitsamatasu emerged from the brick house a few moments later, dressed in a university t-shirt and jogging pants. "Morning, Kagome," she said. "Thanks for giving me a lift."  
  
"Sure! Ready to make our final rounds?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," she answered. I nodded and pulled away form the curb. "This sucks, you know. Making the rounds," she complained. "Everyone's all scattered. Eri's even going to America. That's pretty wild. I'd never go out of the country, let alone the continent."  
  
"Well, at least we'll be together." I reasoned. "We'll head to Yamazaki's first." I pulled up to the stop sign, prepared to turn the corner. And that's when it happened. We jolted forward in our seats. I heard a loud crunching sound that seemed like it had come from behind us.  
  
"Whoa. What was that?" Sango asked. I shrugged and got out.  
  
What I saw totally set me off. A blue SUV had lurched into the back of my truck. Its hood was all messed up, but I hadn't paid that any attention. I walked slowly to the back of my truck with disbelief written all over my face. The door to the SUV opened a guy hopped out. "Look what you did to my truck!" I yelled as soon as I was facing him.  
  
He had black hair and a 'Nike' t-shirt on. He was actually kind of cute, but I was so mad that all I saw was red. "Whaddaya mean 'what did I do'?!" he yelled, his voice matching mine.  
  
Sango had gotten out by now and was surveying the damage. The passenger door of the other car was opened and another man stepped out. "Hello," he said to Sango and shot her a strange grin.  
  
Sango looked back at him blankly. "Um, hi."  
  
I turned my attention back to our connected cars. "You messed up! You're gonna pay for this!" I shouted.  
  
"WHAT?!" He stared at me in disbelief. "You're the one who stopped too fast!"  
  
"What?! For Christ's SAKE! It's a STOP SIGN! What else was I supposed to do? Keep driving?!" I yelled back. He glared at me angrily.  
  
"You slammed on the brakes and I didn't have time to stop. It's not MY fault you're a reckless driver!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I never slammed on the brakes!!! When did I ever slam on the brakes?!?! And I am NOT in irresponsible driver! I'm much better at it than you, I know that much!" By now, I could notice that the other guy was hassling Sango about something.  
  
"Look, wench. I don't have time for this! I have things to do!" The man called irately.  
  
"What, and I don't?! I have better things to do than to argue with a twit like you!"  
  
His face seemed to turn ten shades of red. "Don't insult me! This is coming out of your pocket."  
  
"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!" I screamed. He turned to get back in his car and emerged from it again with a pen and paper.  
  
"Write down your information and I'll make sure your insurance company covers it." He said, casually handing ME the paper.  
  
I glared at it angrily before slamming it on the pavement and hopping up and down on it for several seconds. "If you want your car paid for, then you're gonna have to do it yourself because I'm not paying for it!" I said through clenched teeth.  
  
Just then, we heard a violent slap. I turned to see the guy Sango had been talking to on the pavement rubbing at his red cheek. Sango was standing over him with a threatening scary look on her face. "Not again." I heard the guy mutter under his breath. "Look, I'm sorry about your truck. How about we both just pay for our own damage and forget each other exist." He held out his hand, his voice suddenly quieter.  
  
I looked at it with uncertainty before shaking it. "Deal," I shook it firmly and turned to get back into my truck. Sango was already sitting in the first seat with a huge frown on her face. "What?" I asked as I started it.  
  
"That guy tried to grope me!" she shouted. I thought it was funny, but she didn't, so I didn't say a word and turned the corner.  
  
How was it? Love it? Hate it? I personally think it sucked, but if you like it, I'll keep writing! That means REVIEW, people!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well! I had no idea people would actually like & review this story! I though it would be poopy. But, I've written another chapter, and it's told in Inuyasha's point-of-view!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a 'C' in Algebra. Pathetic, I know.  
  
Chapter 2: The Wench that Stopped Too Fast  
  
I got into my car moodily and slammed the door. "This is so great," I muttered. I turned my angry glare on my best friend, Miroku. "Why the hell did you have to go and grope her friend?!?!?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.  
  
"Inuyasha, they were both hot, and you know how I am. Besides, I would've gotten over there to the other one, but you two were so busy yelling each other's heads off." Miroku shrugged and grinned that stupid grin he grins when he's been copping a feel on some chick. I had the irresistible urge to slap on the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah, well, you got what you deserved." I put the car into gear.  
  
"I thought we were going Satoshi's," Miroku said as they passed their friend's block.  
  
"I can't go to college with a busted up Jeep! We're taking it to the shop so it can get fixed up by the end of this week." I said.  
  
Miroku nodded. "Oh," he started grinning again. "You know, those girls were wearing University sweats," he pointed out.  
  
I had noticed that too, but it had been pushed to the back of my mind. "Yeah, and?"  
  
"Maybe we'll see them again," he said with a hint of lechery in his voice.  
  
"Let's pray to Kami that we don't," I muttered.  
  
Miroku stared back at me like I had two heads. "Are you kidding?! I'd do anything to see those two again!"  
  
"All you're interested in is a pretty face." I rolled my eyes. We pulled into the auto-body shop garage and got out. An old man came out.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.  
  
"I crashed into this stupid wench who stopped too fast. I have to be downstate by Friday, think you can make it?" I asked anxiously. The man surveyed the hood for a second and nodded slowly.  
  
"Great, when can I come back?" I asked.  
  
The man thought for a second. "Thursday's good." He said shortly. He held out his hand and I placed my key in it.  
  
Miroku and I walked outside and into the slight drizzle and stood at the bus stop. "We can still make it to Mezouzuri's and Jin's today," I said. "I think I'll just camp out at your place for the rest of the week. Anything's better than staying at my house," Miroku shot me a sidelong glance.  
  
"Don't tell me it's your brother," he sighed.  
  
"Who else?" I spat. My eyes narrowed as I thought of my older half brother, Sesshoumaru. He was older than me, and thought I was nothing. We had the same father, but different mothers. His mother was mean and spiteful and a downright bitch, and mine is the complete opposite. When my father's first wife died, he was kind of depressed, until he met my mother. They had had an affair, and this really got Sesshoumaru upset. Mostly because his mother had come from a wealthy family, and mine hadn't. My father owns a multi- million dollar company, so he's pretty loaded. "That piece of shit of a brother practically kicked me out this morning,"  
  
Miroku nodded with his eyes closed. Just then, the bus pulled up to the bus stop and the driver opened the door to allow us on. Once we had sat down, Miroku tapped my arm. "What?" he had disturbed me from silently brooding about my crappy life.  
  
"It's that girl," he pointed to a lonely looking girl sitting at the absolute back of the bus. She was peering over a book. "That can't be her!" I said.  
  
"Sure it is! Unless she's got a twin wandering around town." Miroku shrugged.  
  
I peered closer at her face. True she did look exactly alike, but there was something about her; her eyes or something, I don't honestly know. Just then, she looked up and caught me staring. I looked down embarrassed. I could tell she was still staring at me, but Miroku getting out of his seat distracted me for another moment. "Just where do you think YOU'RE going?!" I demanded.  
  
His usual grin spread across his face. "Seize the moment, Inuyasha," he said simply. I caught the hentai by the back of his shirt.  
  
"Sit down, lecher. Leave her alone." I said, annoyed.  
  
"You don't want her, do you?" he gave me a curious look.  
  
I felt like clonking him one good. "No, you stupid lecher! I don't WANT her. But you'll end getting us banned from the Tokyo Public Trans system for the rest of our lives." And with that, and I roughly yanked him back into his seat.  
  
He hit it with a small 'thump'. "KAMI, Inuyasha!" he replied rather loudly.  
  
We received curious stares from every direction, including that girl. "Listen, Miroku. I'll give you to the count of five sit there and shutup," I growled and showed him my fist. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned indignantly towards the window.  
  
Ah, peace and quiet.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I fidgeted as we sat in the large living room at my friend Jin's giant estate. His father, like mine, was the CEO of a large and profitable company. The maid had left to find Jin, so me and Miroku were left to wait in the massive living room. I was used to places like this; large chandelier over head, million dollar place settings, maids at ever turn, and space. Bunches and bunches of space. I sat back in the comfy velvet chair and waited for Jin.  
  
I heard footsteps from down the hall and he stepped in the room. "Inuyasha!! Miroku!!" he exclaimed. He had obviously been swimming in his indoor pool because his hair was dripping wet. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We just came to bid you farewell, my good friend." Miroku said. Just then, Jin's mother, a petite but jolly woman, walked in.  
  
"Oh, Jin! I didn't know you had company." She said in her usually cheerful tone.  
  
"They only just got here, mom." He said.  
  
She turned to us and smiled. "Hello, Miroku, Inuyasha! How are you today?"  
  
"We are fine, Hotaru-san! How might you be this afternoon?" I rolled my eyes as he bowed.  
  
She just smiled and patted his shoulder. "Mom, Inuyasha and Miroku are leaving to go to Tokyo U this weekend.  
  
"That's wonderful!" she came over and pinched my cheeks. Very hard. "What're your majors?" she asked for the millionth time.  
  
"Psychology." I replied.  
  
"I'm majoring in Music," Miroku piped in. "I am regretful to leave my friends and family and especially YOU Hotaru-san. I will miss being able to look upon your beautiful face." He bowed again She just sat there and giggled like a nut.  
  
"Well, I have a Ladies' Auxiliary meeting to get to. You boys enjoy yourselves! You're life is just beginning!" she hugged us tightly and exited the room.  
  
"I'm really gonna miss you guys." Jin rocked back and forth on his heels. "Miroku and your lechery ways, and Inuyasha the hot-head."  
  
"OI!! I'm NOT hot-headed!!!" I yelled.  
  
Miroku chuckled. "Well, my good friend, Jin, we should be going, we have others to visit before the week is out. I'm gonna miss you, man." He shook hands with Jin. "We'll be back, though."  
  
Jin laughed and turned to me. "It's been real, Inuyasha." We shook hands. Just as we were leaving I turned towards him. "Don't look so miserable. Listen to the Houshi; we're definitely coming back." He grinned and I waved before the door shut.  
  
Well, what did you think? I'm writing each chapter in a different character's view. And if you didn't figure it out, last chapter was written in Kagome's point of view. Please review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Either you people like these cliché fics, or you like me! I think it's the first one though.  
  
ARIELLE! Yes, I'm talkin' to you!!! I know you're gonna read this story, so read THIS! STOP REVIEWING MY STUFF!!!! I don't EVER want to read a review from you again!!!!! EVER!!! Nor do I need your feedback at school. Okay, maybe, but tell me in person; everyone at school already knows how crazy I am!! People on the internet don't! So, shutup!  
  
Disclaimer: My list is short; this isn't on it.  
  
Chapter 3: Orientation  
  
I stretched my legs and yawned loudly as Kagome-sama and I stepped out her repaired car. We had been traveling for three endless hours, alternating drivers. "About how long till we get there?" I asked.  
  
"Just.about an hour left." Kagome yawned.  
  
"I'll drive," I offered. Kagome smiled and nodded gratefully.  
  
"Let me go to the bathroom first," she stumbled blindly towards the bathroom in the rest station. "I'll get you some coffee," she murmured as an afterthought.  
  
"Thanks," I smiled. I walked around the back of truck. I hesitated and ran my hand against the bumper. These two idiots had totally ruined it earlier that week, but Kagome had it fixed right away for a special fee. I yawned yet again as I slid into the driver's seat. I glanced at my reflection in the rearview mirror. "I'm going to need more than just one cup if I want to stay awake," I said sardonically. I had dark circles under my eyes, and my hair was very unruly from the uncomfortable sleeping positions I had held during the last hour or so.  
  
Kagome shuffled back up to the truck with three cups of coffee. "Got you some coffee, Sango-chan," She fell into the passenger seat and handed me the first cup.  
  
"Arigatou, Kagome-chan. demo. who's the OTHER cups for?" I asked.  
  
Kagome chuckled a little before replying. "They're for later," I nodded and laughed a little before putting the truck into gear. She leaned on the armrest and closed her arms. "Goodnight." Her breathing slowed, and just when I thought she was sleep, her eyes snapped open. "And I better not wake up in a ditch somewhere! We ALL know what a reckless driver you are!" she said before finally drifting off to sleep.  
  
I laughed at the memory. It had been last year, my final year of high school. Me, Kagome, our friend Yura and some others had been going to a party. I was driving. We had pulled up to a stoplight when I car full of rowdy guys around our age pulled up. "Heeey! Whaatsup!" it was obvious that they were drunk. I rolled my eyes and patiently waited for the light to change. But they didn't catch the hint.  
  
"You wanna take a ride?" called one of the many voices in the crammed car.  
  
"Get lost," was my short reply. I glanced shrewdly ahead of me. One of them got out of the car. I rolled my window up quickly and watched as he tapped on the window angrily. "OI! Stupid Bitch! Open the damn window!" my eyes narrowed.  
  
I rolled down the window just so far so he could hear. "DON'T CALL ME A BITCH!!!!" I looked both ways before slamming my foot on the gas. Kagome twisted around in her seat.  
  
"What was that bump we hit?" she asked.  
  
"Nani?" I asked as I slowed my speed.  
  
"We hit a bump when you pulled up," Yura piped in. She was silent fro a moment before her laughter filled the car.  
  
"What?" we all questioned.  
  
Yura seemed to be going into hysterics before she managed to speak. "You ran over his foot!" she exclaimed.  
  
We were all silent before we, too burst into laughter. I turned around to see him hopping up and down clutching at his foot. Unfortunately, in the same moment, I had run into a fire hydrant.  
  
I slowly came back to reality and the present time. A smile tugged at my lips as I noticed the picture of her family Kagome-sama had clipped to her dashboard. Suddenly, a wave of sadness washed over me. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. I took a clumsy sip of coffee, as if that would ward them off. "Family," I muttered the word as if it were foreign. It seemed to echo throughout the entire car.  
  
And suddenly, bad memories came back in a flash:  
  
It had been a warm summer night, and my little brother, Kohaku, and I had just come home. We had been at fencing practice nearly the entire day, so we were pretty whipped when we got home. Our father greeted us warmly as we stumbled through the door. "You two look exhausted!" he smiled.  
  
"That pretty much sums it up," I drawled.  
  
"Sensei practically worked us to death," he threw his bag full of our fencing clothes upstairs.  
  
"Well, dinner's almost ready," mother called from the kitchen. We sat down to dinner, as usual and everything seemed just fine. Until late that night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I bolted from my bed as I heard a loud crash. I glanced at the clock. The numbers were rather blurry, but I could make out 2:18 a.m. I took a deep breath. "Kohaku probably just knocked something over," I mumbled. Still, I found myself walking downstairs. "I'll just check," I mumbled sleepily to myself. I stumbled down the stairs. I soon found myself in the kitchen. If I had still been sleepwalking, I was totally awakened by the site that lay before me. The refrigerator door was swung wide open, and food was tossed all over the floor. The table and chairs were overturned, and our plants looked like they had just gone through the shredder.  
  
Now I KNEW something was horribly wrong. I spun around as I heard another sound behind me. I saw a shadow sneak towards the door; they were gonna get hell from me before they walked out that door. Very quietly, I sneaked up behind them. I reached for something, anything heavy enough to disorient someone for even a second. I clasped what a later found out was a vase, and brought it down upon that person's head. The vase shattered and the burglar fell to the ground, dropping his bag of stolen items. I kicked him in the side and was about turn and dial the police when I felt something grab my ankle. I wrenched around to see the man grinning ever so slightly. "Not so fast," he growled menacingly.  
  
I kicked him harshly in the face. "I should be saying the same thing to you," I spat back. I ran up the stairs. "Kohaku," I said aloud. For once, I was glad that he had left his things sitting around the house idly. I reached the large gym bag at the top of the stairs. I dug in it until I produced a shiny metal object. I made a few quick slashes at the air and turned to face my opponent. He had, by now, come to his feet and was stumbling up the stairs; to silence me, no doubt.  
  
I pointed my fencing sword in front of me defensively. "Don't come any closer," the man chuckled a little and took a step. That was the most fatal mistake he ever made. Within a matter of minutes, he was lying at the bottom of the stairs, knocked out. I took a deep breath and dialed the police. Once that was done, I pondered the question that had been annoying me for the last few minutes: 'Why hadn't anyone woken up?' if they were sleeping, they were very heavy sleepers. That or they were drugged. My stomach was doing flip-flops as I entered my parents' room. Something was wrong; I could tell by the knots forming and un-forming themselves in my stomach. The room was dark, and I could hear the speed of the rain outside picking up. "Mom?" I called softly. My query went unanswered. I kept moving forward, expecting the worst; well, I got it. I bumped into something on the floor. My gaze traveled slowly to the floor and what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack. There was a hand, a pale, bloody white hand, lying there motionless. The tears choked up in my throat. I backed away slowly. My hand hit the light switch and I clicked it on slowly.  
  
I was jolted back to reality by the loud horn of an eight-wheeler. My throat seemed to close up, and I swerved out of the way. I gripped the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles began to turn white. I checked to see if Kagome was still asleep; she had only slightly shifted her previous position.  
  
I was dragged back into my horrible memory, one I hoped that I wouldn't have to revisit. My parents had been murdered; my brother was in a coma for six weeks before he left me too. I sniffed at the unshed tears I knew were bound to come. "I have to be strong," I muttered. "It's what they would want,"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I yawned and downed the last of my coffee as we pulled into the student parking lot. The campus was HUGE, and it took several crucial moments before we found the correct building. Students were pouring inside the large, old brick building. Kagome and I freshened up in the bathrooms quickly before settling in the large auditorium, coffee in hand.  
  
People continued to pour in and fill seats all around us, many in the same state as us: tired, groggy, four or five cups of coffee nearby. I caught a quick 10-minute nap before Kagome nudged me awake. The orientation had begun. "Hello, new students of Tokyo University!!!" a loud and jolly voice boomed over the loudspeakers. "I am Miko Kaede! Proud dean of this fine university. I would like to welcome you to your first year at Tokyo U!" After the first few sentences, I lost interest in the speech altogether and drifted into a half conscious state. Kagome seemed to spacing out too, because her coffee had nearly scorched some of the skin off my leg after she let her hand tilt at a dangerous angle. "Kagome!" I hissed. She sat up suddenly.  
  
"What? What happened?" she whispered, suddenly alert. After about another hour of this, we were finally released the hot and hellish auditorium. "So, um where do we go to get our dorms and roomies?" Kagome asked puzzled. I looked at her, just as befuddled, and shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"Shame, shame ladies," I taunting voice said behind us. We turned to see a tall, attractive black haired young man shaking his head at us. "And who might you be?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hiranuma Kouga," He extended his hand and we both shook it. "Now, like I was saying, if you had been listening to Kaede-san, you would have noticed that your dorm number and roommate are listed on the acceptance letter."  
  
"Really? I never noticed that," Kagome frowned and dug in her pocket before she produced the university's letter. Dorm hall: Akutagawa, roommate: Maede Kikyou." She murmured. "Who'd you get, Sango-chan?"  
  
I fumbled around till I got out my letter. "Sakurai Rin. We are in the same dorm hall, though." I pointed out.  
  
Kagome smiled brightly. "That's awesome!" she squealed in delight. She turned back to Kouga. "Well, since you seemed more attentive than other, would you mind filling us in on our way over to Akutagawa hall!" she said brightly.  
  
Kouga nodded and pulled a crinkled piece of notebook paper from his own pocket. "Anyone know who Osugawa Inuyasha is?" we both shook our heads.  
  
"Kouga-kun, if we weren't paying attention in orientation, what makes you think we we've gotten the chance to meet anyone BUT you!?" I asked.  
  
Kouga shrugged. "I was just wondering," he trailed off before leading the way towards what we could only guess Akutagawa Hall.  
  
YAY! I had no idea people would actually like this! But since you do, review! Make me feel good about myself! I'll accept everything from everybody!! EXCEPT Arielle. You know who you are. Step AWAY from the blue button. Slowly. Now run. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! BLIC says that Miroku~luver07 IS crazee. She says to stop reviewing. Please. She also says that she is useless because she does not have the poetry assignment and wants BLIC to fail English. So there.  
  
ANYWAYZ. my parents are going crazy, if they have not already done so, and are booting me off the internet, for god knows HOW long, and Inuyasha's major is now engineering, because Miroku~luver07 does have a point, the emotionally unstable can't help others of their kind. And Miroku can major in music, SO THERE!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing.  
  
Chapter 4: Moving In and Meeting People  
  
After two agonizingly long hours of listening to Kaede-san drawl on and on about obtaining the honor of Tokyo U, we were released from the auditorium. "If I never have to step one foot in that auditorium one more time, I'll be happy," Inuyasha complained as we filed out.  
  
I smiled and glanced around me. Oh the beautiful women. "You know, Inuyasha," I started and grinned.  
  
Inuyasha looked at me with annoyance. "Don't start, hentai. We only just got here," he said, not looking where he was going.  
  
I opened my mouth to warn him, but by then, it was too late. Inuyasha had bumped into a young woman who toppled down and dropped everything she was carrying. Inuyasha, to my amusement, fell right on his but with a healthy PLOP! I walked over to help the girl up Inuyasha held up his own hand, as if expecting something. I brushed past it and helped the beautiful young woman. "Excuse my friend, he's a bit on the clumsy and disillusioned side." I said, but trailed off as I got a good look at her face. She was the same woman we had seen on the bus that Inuyasha wouldn't let me go fulfill my destiny with! "Well, hello!" she smiled shyly and looked down.  
  
Inuyasha got to his feet and brushed off his jeans. "Thanks a lot, Miroku," he growled. I smiled playfully and turned back to the young woman.  
  
To my surprise, however, she spoke up before I had a chance to. "Miroku, hm? I remember you two from earlier this week. On the bus!" Inuyasha turned his head at this and glanced at her face. She nodded and smiled. "Hello, I'm Maede Kikyou!" she smiled, but I could trace a hint of sadness in it.  
  
Inuyasha seemed stunned, to say the least, before her uttered his name back. "Osugawa Inuyasha,"  
  
"Well, do you think you boys can guide me towards Akutagawa Hall? I sort of spaced out during that speech," she smiled back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Who didn't?" I snorted. "Akutagawa Hall? I think that's where our dorms are too. I think we're all smart enough to find our way there, ne?" Inuyasha nodded dumbly and stared back at Kikyou. It seems as if I AM rubbing off on the boy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After much losing and finding ourselves around the campus, we were able to locate Akutagawa Hall. There were five other buildings similar to the hall, all dorms I supposed. We entered the large brick structure and were greeted by the sight of tens of students rushing about with boxes. Some looked like they knew where they were, and others looked completely lost. "Welcome to college!" I sighed and folded my hands behind my head.  
  
"Think you fellas could help me with my bags?" Kikyou asked innocently. Me and Inuyasha shrugged. How much could one woman carry?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
We were wrong. How much COULDN'T one woman carry? Kikyou had boxes upon boxes of belongings, not counting her six suitcases of clothes! We both had to haul all that crap up the room on the third floor. It seemed as if her roommate had already started to move in, and had had sense enough to keep her belongings down to a minimum.  
  
I sighed and flopped down on the nearest bed. "I'm so tired. There's no way I'll be able to settle into my room before the night is out," I breathed.  
  
"I hear that," Inuyasha agreed. Just then, someone else entered the room. Someone other than Kikyou.  
  
"Excuse me, but what are you doing on my bed?" a female voice asked. That reenergized me fairly quickly and I shot up. Inuyasha turned his head and their faces both seemed to turn red before they cried out in unison. "YOU?!?!?" The girl pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha. "YOU'RE not Maede-san are you?!" she demanded. And then it clicked; she was the girl from that fender-bender earlier.  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha cried indignantly.  
  
"But I am," another voice chimed in. We all turned to see Kikyou-san standing in the doorway. "Higurashi Kagome, right?" she asked. The one named Kagome nodded dumbly. It took several crucial seconds before I realized why they were both staring at each other with their mouths hanging open. They were like mirror images of each other. Like twins, or something.  
  
Just then, that girl I who had responded very violently to my feeble attempts to possibly form a relationship walked in carrying a box. "Hey, Kagome-chan, think you could." her voice trailed off as she stared at the pair in front of her. "Do you have a twin you didn't tell me about?" she asked quietly. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, so she just shook her head.  
  
It seemed that these two were rather popular already, because another guy walked in. He was tall and handsome, nothing to MY looks of course. "Woah, Kagome-san, I didn't know you had a sister,"  
  
"I don't." she said simply. I glanced around at the entire group assembled around me; even Inuyasha was in shock. I cleared my throat.  
  
"Well this is freaky," I concluded. Kikyou turned to me and handed the box she was holding. "Could you put this by the window?" she shook her head before extending her hand. "Ohayo, Kagome-san! As you can tell, I'm Kikyou! Looks like we're roomies." She replied in a cheerful.  
  
The one I had assumed was Kagome blinked rapidly and shook Kikyou's hand. "S-sorry Kikyou-san. This is just a little weird." Kagome smiled and turned to the other girl behind her. "Thanks, Sango-chan. I'll be a few more minutes, then we can help you get settled in." Kagome-san placed another box on the floor by her bed. "Thanks Kouga-san! You were a real help," she kissed the other guy on the cheek and turned to leave after Sango-san.  
  
"Hiranuma Kouga?" Inuyasha asked. The other guy turned and nodded. "Osugawa Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded. Looks like Inuyasha had found his roommate, too. "I've already mostly unpacked, but I can help you if you want," Kouga offered. "Thanks," Inuyasha said and they walked to their dorm. I was left alone with Kikyou.  
  
"And the cheese stands alone," I mused to myself.  
  
Kikyou looked up. "Do you want me to come and help you find your dorm?" she offered.  
  
I smiled and nodded, "That'd be great, Kikyou-san!" and with that, we walked out into the well lit hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I took a deep breath before pushing the door open. The room was brightly lit, and guy was huddled over a suitcase. When he heard us enter, he looked up. He had a very monotone face, neat black hair and a thin line for a mouth. "Onigumo Naraku?" I asked. He nodded slowly. I felt as if he were appraising me form head to toe. "Hi! I'm Kaneko Miroku."  
  
"Hello," he replied slowly. I saw his eyes fly past me. I had totally forgotten that Kikyou-san was standing behind.  
  
"Oh, sorry! This is Kikyou-san." I pushed her forward. I could tell that Kikyou was uncomfortable under Naraku's scrutinizing gaze. "So, um looks like you're already unpacked." I broke the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I hadn't much to do. This is my third year at Tokyo U," he replied shortly. Not big on conversation, I see.  
  
"I thought that only first years roomed with first years." I asked questioningly.  
  
"Yes, that is usually the case, but my roommate dropped out, so they paired me with you," he explained. I nodded my head to signify that I understood. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked.  
  
I declined the offer, but Kikyou accepted. He handed her an icy cold soda out of the tiny refrigerator in the corner. She took it gratefully and hastily made an excuse about having to finish unpacking, leaving Naraku and I to 'bond'.  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! And don't expect chapter five, even though it is written, it sucks and I'm going to rewrite it, plus the fact that I'm not supposed to be on the internet right now anywayz. CHEERS!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Time to Think  
  
When I got back to my dorm, that girl Kagome was glancing thoughtfully at the bureau. She turned when she heard me enter. "Would you like the bottom three? Or top?"  
  
"It doesn't matter to me." I said shortly.  
  
Kagome paused, "Well, okay! Then you won't mind if I take the top?" she waited for an answer, but I dully shook my head. I heard the drawers slide open and a bit of rustling. "So, um, where are you from?" she asked.  
  
"Kanada Gardens," I said.  
  
"Sugoi!" she squealed. "I've always wanted to live there! My family owns a shrine in the city, so that's where I live, with my brother, mother and grampa." She said.  
  
I tilted my head downward and to the left. "What about your father?" I asked, curious.  
  
There was a long pause before she finally responded. "He, uh, he- he died," she replied quietly.  
  
"Well, if it's any consolation, both my parents died," I said. It wasn't exactly the truth, but who had to know that, right?  
  
She was quiet for some time before she perked up. "Sango, Rin and I are going to check out the town. Wanna come with?"  
  
I was silent for a bit. "Uh, actually, I don't think so. You guys can go ahead on without me. As you can see, I already have a lot to unpack." I declined.  
  
"You sure?" she asked hopefully. "Yeah, that ride over here was very tiring," I said. "Okay," she mumbled and went to change and take a shower, no doubt. I closed the door behind her and sat on my bed. "I'd better get to work  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three hours later, I was looking at my finished product; a small white stand stood in the corner supporting a 20" t.v. My bed looked much better with a red comforter than the thin brown blanket they had given us. The bureau was covered with Kagome's pictures, and my lamp, and the bookcase by the door held all my books, which I had paid for before I even arrived.  
  
I glanced at the arm clock by my bed. It was 12:54. I climbed into bed and pulled the cover over my head. Today had been eventful. Everyone seemed nice enough; even though Miroku-san was a bit of a perv. Kagome was nice; although she seemed as though she made friends with almost everyone she came across. Save Inuyasha. I hadn't gotten the whole story, but they had got into some kind of accident earlier this week and hadn't necessarily gotten off to a good start. Inuyasha. His name echoed in my head. "He's different," my voice bounced off the wall and came back to me.  
  
It was very much true; Inuyasha WAS different. He wasn't like the others; I hated to say it, but almost everyone seemed rather needy. They needed friends, they needed someone to tag along with them like a lost puppy or something. Inuyasha seemed independent, like he didn't need to be liked by everyone he knew. That's a common quality.  
Sorry it's so short! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, not in a million years, too.  
  
Chapter 6: A Common Trait  
  
The first week of classes totally took everything out of me! I have to write a 5000-word paper for physics, a booklet full of calculus, AND a build a bridge model for engineering. Life sucks. Miroku got off easy, an essay for English, and that's it! The lucky sucker.  
  
The other day, me and him went around to his room. His roommate was there, Naraku or something. His name sounds familiar, but I can't place it. He was pretty quiet and out of the way, a little sneaky if you ask me.  
  
When I got back to my room, Kouga was with that stupid wench- AGAIN!! "What in all that's good and right is SHE doing here?" I burst.  
  
They both turned to look at me. "Well, someone's mighty edgy," she muttered under her breath.  
  
"I heard that," I growled. Kouga stood up, his eyesight just matching mine. "She's my GUEST, so treat her with respect." He stated rather harshly. Well, obviously this fool didn't know me because my pride is a hard thing to break. "Oh, so you want to start a yelling contest? Cause I can out- match you in that, too!" I yelled.  
  
Kouga clenched and unclenched his fists. Kagome, I guess that's her name, was standing off to one side. "Um, I'm gonna go now. I've got a ton of homework to do." She squeezed in-between us and was about to walk through the door when she stopped.  
  
"For Kami's sake! Don't you EVER leave?" I threw my hands up and sighed melodramatically. She shot me an icy cold glare and dropped a kiss on Kouga's cheek. "Drop by later," she shot me yet ANOTHER meaningful glare and left.  
  
"What IS it with you?" I called behind her. And you know what the little bitch did? She flipped me the bird! That's right!  
  
"You deserved it," Kouga said.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, confused.  
  
"You deserved to be treated like a dog, dog-boy." Kouga replied simply.  
  
"OI!! Don't call me that!" I shouted. "And who does she think she is? Walking in here and prancin' around like she owns everything!"  
  
"You were a jerk to her, and she was nice enough not to fly off the handle, because I know I would've been on you in a hot second." Kouga said calmly.  
  
For once I was speechless and had nothing to say, a feeling I didn't like. It made me feel like Kouga had won the yelling contest.  
  
"SKIP IT!" I hollered and raced out the room. "I need to get out of here," I said, making myself feel rather crazy. I ran down the four flights of stairs and found myself outside, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"That's a bad habit, you know," I voice said from beside me.  
  
A scowl crossed my face and I closed my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Tell me something I don't know! I have pictures of black lungs taped to my refrigerator. I WANT my lungs to look like burnt raisins by the time I'm 35." I said sarcastically.  
  
"I know you can't help it. I've got the same problem." I turned to look at them, curious as to who the hell I was talking to.  
  
"KIKYOU?!" I shouted, very alarmed. Kikyou was standing right next to me, and her cheeks were blushed from the cold. She had a cigarette propped in her mouth and inhaled the smoke deeply. "Yeah, I smoke every now and then, to relieve the stress. I have to admit, it works rather well," she nodded. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She looked beautiful with the wind blowing through her long black hair. "Let's ditch," she said. My eyes grew wider.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's ditch. The campus, our crazy roommates, even our friends. Let's go out. To like a café or something where they don't go crazy if you light a smoke." She tugged my hand, which was all sweaty. She didn't even wait for a response, but snatched the cigarette out of my mouth and dragged me to her car. "Where are we going?" I finally sputtered, glancing worriedly back at the dorm hall.  
  
"I already told you!" she giggled. "We're going to a café where they don't go crazy if you light a smoke." Within ten minutes, we were off campus and sitting in a little yellow café, just talking. "So, what's your major?"  
  
"Engineering," I said shortly. "Well, that's odd coming from the son of a giant corporate guru. I would think you'd be following in your dad's footsteps." She said, blowing smoke out.  
  
"That's not for me. It's what my brother wanted, but not me." I blurted out quickly. I hadn't yet realized what I said. I could tell she was looking at me oddly. "Weird, you never said anything about a brother," she motioned for me to get into details. "I mean, I'm sick of the cycle. I want to do something different," I replied weakly, knowing full well that she wanted me to talk about- him.  
  
She, thankfully, got the hint and started another subject. "Well, I'd do anything to have that type of money." She admitted.  
  
"It's not all that great," I said, lighting a cigarette for myself. "Sure, you've got a pool, and a beach house, a summer home, tons of expensive cars, but you don't have real friends. The only friends I ever had were those who wanted something." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well, what about Miroku?" she asked. "Oh, well, I didn't say all of them were flakes. A few were keepers. Though some have problems. Like Miroku, for instance. He's such a lecher, I can't take him ANYWHERE!"  
  
Kikyou laughed. "I had a bunch of friend back home," she replied distractedly. "I was kind of popular, with people in general. But at some point, enough is enough, and pushed them all away." She gazed off to the side. "Just like that!" she laughed a little and motioned with her cigarette.  
  
"Weren't you lonely?" I asked timidly.  
  
Kikyou looked up at me with fierce eyes. "Loneliness can be your best friend. Besides, it was the time I needed. Ever felt like locking yourself away for eternity?" I nodded slowly, knowing exactly what she meant. "Well, there you go! That's what I did, in a sense."  
  
I felt uncomfortable talking about her like that, so I changed the subject. "So, what's your major in?" she smiled, for what reason I don't know.  
  
"Business. I'm going to build a multi-million dollar company form the ground up." She sat back in her chair.  
  
"You're a little ambitious," I noted.  
  
"Yeah, well. What's wrong with that?" I just shrugged. My eyes traveled to the clock that was mounted on the wall behind us. "11:19!!!!! I've got to go, I've got homework to do!" I jumped up.  
  
Kikyou looked at me oddly. "So now you care? I thought you were the type of person to skip classes, ditch homework; you know, independent." Kikyou said.  
  
"Look, the only reason I'm here is to get away from my brother and HIS side of the family. If I don't do well here, he'll cut off my money and I'll be left to die in the streets. Therefore, I'm obliged to complete college with 'A's' and 'B's' and nothing less." I said rather angrily.  
  
"Sucks to be you," she shrugged. "I'm not leaving," she called after me, perhaps a last attempt to get me to stay.  
  
"I'll take the bus," I called back. As I was pushing through the door, she said one final thing: "I'm a little disappointed,"  
  
What the hell was THAT supposed to mean?  
  
Pleasedon'tkillmebecauseImadeInuyashaatobaccomonkey!!! It's easy to picture him and Kikyou smoking a fag together anywayz. Review and tell me if he should kick the habit. Wait, I mean I KNOW Inuyasha should quit smoking, it's bad, but do you like him smoking, or not? Review and tell me! 


	7. Chapter 7

The people have spoken!!! Inuyasha WILL quit smoking!! And I'm sorry for any confusion; I WILL start putting who's point of view each chapter is in. And for any of you who have concerns, this is NOT a Kagome/Kouga or Inuyasha/Kikyou. Please! I'd hang myself before I set either of those couples up in one of MY stories. This is an Inuyasha/Kagome and Sango/Miroku, and I was just thickening the plot for effect. In fact, the couples start getting set up in the next chapter, and a fairly tiny bit in this one.  
Chapter 7: Prelude To A Party: Kagome's POV  
  
Sango, Rin and I were studying in the library, which was filled with books. "I am NEVER going to get this research done!" Sango cried and threw her hands up. Since her major was art, she had to do some paper on the painting styles of Harumi yo- something.  
  
"I feel your pain, Sango-chan." Rin rolled her eyes also. Rin was majoring in education. "I'm great with kids! I don't need to read a book about their EVERY needs. There is a thing such as woman instincts!"  
  
"Well, this paper is smooth sailing for me," I replied absently. I could tell that both girls had turned their heads to stare incredulously at me. Takabe Akihiro is so well known that I don't have to search far and wide to find information about him," I smiled satisfactorily. Takabe Akihiro was one of the oldest and most famous psychologists in the country, using some kind of spiritual methods to get through his patients. The library had devoted three bookcases to him.  
  
"Kagome, I just spent four hours reading through very irrelevant books. I know we're best friends, but I am NOT afraid to jump you," Sango said bluntly.  
  
"I know," I chimed. "Which is why, I'll be nice enough to go get more books for you guys. So, um, rest up or something."  
  
"Seems you ARE good for something," Sango said before shooing me off.  
  
I had gotten half-way through the aisles before I realized that I didn't know who I was looking for. "Oh great," I propped my chin on my fist and leaned on one of those rolley carts with all the books on them. That's when a bright green paper caught my eye. "I wonder." I trailed off and I picked it up. I read it for a few minutes before a smirked donned my lips. "A party, huh?" Now usually, I'm not a party animal, but the first week of school hadn't exactly been a walk through the park. We could all use a break.  
  
Rin and Sango and looked at me expectantly, but their faces dropped tremendously when they saw what I had brought back. "Neon green paper?" Sango looked martyred.  
  
"It's a party, Sango-chan. Relax." I said.  
  
"Relax? RELAX, Kagome-chan?! I have a paper due in two days, and you want to party?!" Sango's eyes seemed like they bulged out.  
  
"I'm up for it!" Rin threw down her pencil. "I'm itching for human contact, other than with you guys," she stretched her fingers.  
  
"See, Sango-chan? You're fairly outnumbered. And if you don't agree to go willingly, we might have to torture you until you say yes. And if THAT doesn't work, we'll drag you there," I crossed my arms and Rin did the same.  
  
"Kagome-chan, I'm easily stronger then both of you combined," Sango said.  
  
"I know," I sulked. "Killjoy."  
  
"But," she smiled. "I guess one party won't hurt. Just as long as you promise to get me out of there before I'm too wasted to be able to concentrate on writing." She shot us a warning glare.  
  
I responded with a warped smile and threw my arms around her neck. "Please! I'd like to live to go to the party!" she managed to choke.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga-kun was sitting at his own desk, buried in a sea of books. He looked up and smiled as I entered. "Hey," he said. I smiled back.  
  
"Slaving over books, I see," I teased.  
  
He turned to his books and angrily slammed his fist into his palm. "What idiot whatever came up with the idea of books, anyway!? Can't we be trusted to retain this stuff on our own?"  
  
I laughed at his comment and briefly forgot why I had even come. "Oh, yes!" I slapped my forehead as Kouga looked at me in bewilderment. "Um, I sorta came to tell you about this party we're going to."  
  
"I party, huh?" Kouga folded his arms across his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, it's on Friday." I showed him the flyer I had found in the library. "So, you wanna go?"  
  
Kouga studied the flyer for a bit and a grin spread across his face. "You mean like a date?"  
  
I could feel the color rising to my cheeks quickly. I clenched my teeth together to try and stop it, but I think that only resulted in making me appear even redder. "Well, er.. Sango and Rin are coming too, but er. you can call it that if you want, I mean, if you want!" I added. I mentally cursed myself as I replayed what I had just said. What a dope I was!  
  
But, to my surprise, Kouga's grin broke into a full-blown smile. "Great!"  
  
(a/n: Okay, I have to switch the point of view to further advance the plot, so now it's going to Miroku ;D)  
  
MIROKU'S POV:  
  
I entered Akutagawa Hall and climbed the stairs; my eyes open for any beautiful young women. My radar went crazy as I spotted two talking by the bulletin board at the end of the hall. My pace quickened, but I was too slow, by the time I had gotten down there, they were already leaving. "Oh, great! The perfect opportunity out the window!" I turned to go to my dorm when I noticed a paper on the floor. I picked it up curiously and studied it before I broke into a devilish, but charming grin.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stood in my doorway, taking his cigarettes out of his back pocket. "Nope, not here, man." I shook my head absently, my mind on a certain event. I could tell that Inuyasha was scowling as returned the box to his pocket.  
  
"So then what do you want? I have another class in ten minutes," he said impatiently.  
  
"I was just going to tell you about a party," I trailed off, knowing this would catch his attention. Back home, Inuyasha had been quite the party animal. His were legend. Although he seemed rather anti-social, a party uplifted his spirits, which he desperately at the moment.  
  
"A party, huh?" Inuyasha said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, but if you're too busy with class." I knew what he would say next.  
  
"I could use a break,"  
  
"Great!" I interjected. "Then we'll go!" I smiled brightly and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes before ducking into the hallway and hurrying to his next class. I smiled satisfactorily and leaned back in my chair.  
  
~*~*~*~ (back to Kagome's POV)  
  
I grinned euphorically as I shouldered the door and entered my dorm. The mock curtains were drawn up, but allowed a little sunlight, but the room was still dark. I clicked on the light and observed the room with a sardonic grin. My side of the room was rather junky; papers, books and clothes were covering all of my stuff, compared to Kikyou-san's, who's things were neatly in order.  
  
I chuckled a little at this comparison and dropped my stuff at the foot of my bed. Shifting through my stack of unorganized CDs, I found the one I was looking for; it was an American band called Linkin Park. My friend had bought it for me while she was visiting family there for Christmas. I put my headphones on and blasted the music up very loudly and sat down at the desk, prepared to work.  
  
~*~*~*~ Inuyasha's POV  
  
I hurried down the hall, just leaving Miroku's dorm. I had lied when I told Miroku I had a class. The truth was, I was going to go out with Kikyou for a quick bite to eat. I smiled wryly to myself as I rounded the corner. Kikyou-san has been great this past week. I feel like I've known her all my life and I've only known her a week! She's a lot like me in a way, I thought. I stood in the doorway of her dorm and watched her amusingly. She was listening to music and the volume was up rather loudly; I could hear it all the way in the doorway. I cleared my throat and waited for her to turn around.  
  
Her head stopped moving in time with the music and she took the headphones off. Her head turned slowly and.  
  
~*~*~*~ Kagome's POV  
  
I had just started to get going good when I noticed a manila envelope sitting near the absolute edge of the desk. A name was scrawled there, and was very illegible. "Wonder what this is." I turned it over in my hand a couple of times. "There's no way to tell who it's for. It looks like 'Sessmaru' or something. Maybe I'll just open it and see." I had a strong superstition that it wasn't for me, but my curiosity got the better of me. I bobbed my head in time to the music and looked for something to slit the envelope open without doing much damage to the envelope. I was just about to shovel through my mass of papers when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.  
  
I took my headphones off and turned to look into the monotone face of. that jerk Inuyasha. His face dropped about ten floors. "Nice to see you, too." I said sarcastically.  
  
He recovered from his shock and walked a little into the room. "Is Kikyou here?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Nope. I haven't seen her all day." I surprised that we could look at each other without flinching, with our bad experiences and all. "She might have left this for you," I handed him the letter without thinking. He hesitated before taking it and stuffed in his pocket quickly. A thought suddenly came to me and I voiced it without thinking. "I'm not all that bad, you know."  
  
He stood stock-still in the entrance to the room. He turned slowly and looked me straight in the eye. A shiver ran up my spine, as his eyes seemed to search my gray-blue ones. "Is that so?"  
  
I nodded dumbly. Something was happening, something was definitely happening, but I was in too much of a shock to know what exactly was happening. "I'll keep that in mind," he said and left the room, leaving me sitting there with my pencil dangling loosely from my hand.  
  
"Hmph," I hunched my shoulders and crossed my arms in an angry way.  
  
Review, review and guess what.? REVIEW!!! Anyone have an idea what this whole letter thing is about? Hmmm. interesting development, ne? But the more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapter comes out! 


	8. Chapter 8

Wednsday, my jackass of a father to pick up my report card and got to talk to my algebra teacher, the highlight of my life. It was thrill to here them exchanging missing assignments and junk, oh yeah, loads of fun. And then he gave this speech that included 'study', 'better grades' and 'less time wasting on the internet'. Oh yeah, THAT speech. I got two friggin' 'C's, and he flips out. What has the world come to, really? But enough of me complaining about my crap life; on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing. My list is blank.  
  
Chapter 9: The Letter (Inuyasha's POV)  
  
I turned the letter over in my hand numerous times as I sank onto my bed. "Strange, I think she would've just called and told me if something came up, this IS the 20th century, after all. But that Kagome girl said it was for me, of course she could be wrong, but now I'm really gonna read it at the thought of it being mine." I smirked. I got into a more comfortable position on the bed, my back leaning against the wall. Ripping open the tiny envelope, I was surprised that two pages fell out. "Whoa," I whistled. Now I knew this wasn't for me, but who gives a rat's ass?  
  
'Sesshoumaru,  
  
My first week of school has been rather busy, all my classes take a bit of adjusting. But you were right, college is pretty fun!'  
  
My free hand had formed into a tight fist and I growled deep in my throat. What is she doing talking to that- that BASTARD?!?! I thought angrily. Or better yet, what is HE doing talking to HER!? I can't believe him! I felt as if our relationship had spun out of control. He probably lied to her and now she thinks we've got this hunky-dory brother relationship! I know Sesshoumaru tricked her, it's just the kind of thing he would do! I looked reluctantly down at the letter in my hands. I felt sick and angry at the same time. It was the anger that forced me to continue to read the words written plainly in front of me.  
  
'My roommate, Kagome-sama is so full of energy, and she seems to draw people to her. A bit unlike us, I'm afraid. She's pretty nice, and so are all her friends. I've hardly had time to think; what with school. I actually had to sneak away from everything and write this; I'm sitting in a café writing this. I can see why you dropped out! There aren't enough hours in the day, but I'll stick with it if I ever want to work in your father's company! Inuyasha and I recently went to out for coffee, and he hasn't mentioned you once, at least not voluntarily. I wonder if he's ever going to talk about you. Perhaps I'll bring it up next time I talk with him. I miss you so much, Sesshoumaru-kun!! It's been like hell here without you; I feel as if you're the only one who really understands me.'  
  
I couldn't read anymore. "I'll kill him," I swore under my breath. I lay down and put the rest of the letter in my backpack. Sesshoumaru, you bastard. Did you somehow arrange this? I don't doubt it; you always have someone watching me. I thought. My next class wasn't for a half-hour, so I figured I might as well catch a quick nap before I went.  
  
But I found it really hard to sleep as the image of Kikyou's small and scrawled handwriting kept running through my mind. I tried as hard as humanly possible to get it out of my head, but it kept coming back. I searched my memory bank in hopes to find anything- ANYTHING- to distract me from my recent discovery.  
  
The first then that popped into my head was Kagome. Kagome! Her and Kikyou look so much alike. to my surprise, this did manage to drive out all other thoughts, though I had no idea why. What did she mean by what she said earlier? Well, I guess we have been rather rotten since we met. I smiled at the memory. "Somehow, she cleanses my mind. I don't know what it is." I slumped into a day-dreamy state for two seconds before I realized what I was saying. "WHAT THE HELL??" I smacked myself on the head. "Inuyasha no baka! I haven't even known her for two weeks!" I glared at my wristwatch and stretched. "Well, I didn't get any sleep, and Parker-san doesn't let me sleep in class. Great!" I muttered under my breath, and not paying attention, I bumped into Kouga. "Oh, sorry." He mumbled and rushed passed me.  
  
"The same to you, too!" I said angrily. That Kouga can be a real jackass sometimes.  
  
So, the letters from Fluffy! UH-oh, who didn't see THIS one coming? Pretty ingenious, I must admit. But anyway, if you review faster, and get me past 50 reviews (OH YEAH!), I'll have the next chapter, which is already written, out by the middle of next week! 


	9. Chapter 9

It's the middle of the week, isn't it? Oh well, I promised you past 50, and you'd get the next chapter, and since I'm not one to break promises, here ya' go!!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim all Inuyasha characters and anything associated with them.  
  
Chapter 9: Prelude to a Party: Part 2 Sango's POV  
  
It felt as thought every bone in my body were aching; even those I didn't know even existed! I had a blaring headache, my legs were tired, and too much weight on them would make them give way. Writer's cramp had hit me fairly hard, and I still had to brave classes. Running to and from classes was the cause of my aching legs; and I owed my headache to some baka dropping a huge bioengineering book on my head.  
  
Finally, after what I thought was the worst day in my life, my last class ended and I felt like crying out in joy. Only I was too tired to, so I dragged towards Akutagawa Hall to get some rest. I entered the hall and climbed the stairs. "These things are sorta steep," I said to no one in particular. My head started spinning and I was unable to focus on exactly WHERE I was going. My legs seemed to turn to jelly and I heard a voice mutter something behind me. I turned quickly, and fell backwards, waiting to hit the bottom of the stairs, but not before a pair of strong and sturdy arms caught me.  
  
~*~*~*~ Miroku's POV  
  
I'm always at the right place in the right time. I've said it time and time again, but Inuyasha usually just laughed. They didn't listen to me then, and when my triumphant moment came, I sullenly remembered that there was no one around to see. I pouted but then perked up at my good fortune, the lady standing unsteadily handful of steps above me.  
  
"I hope she's beautiful," I mumbled under my breath, knowing full well that that wasn't the most important thing. What mattered was whether or not I'd be able to support her weight, and if the force of her fall would knock me down as well. I planted my feet firmly and braced myself for the catch.  
  
~*~*~  
  
You know how in instances like this, everything's supposed to go in slow motion? Well, not this time. My footing was lost and I hurtled backwards. I desperately tried to grasp something on the wall, but nothing stuck out for me to grab. My books were lost on the trip and at the moment, I didn't care very much about them. But then, just as quick as I lost my balance, someone caught me. The impact of my body almost sent them flying backwards as well, but they somehow managed to steady themselves before we both toppled backwards.  
  
The next few minutes were vague, and I was acting incredibly uncharacteristically. The stranger, apparently a man was asking where my dorm was, and I told him. He had gathered my books and I thanked him, but he insisted that he carried them. I unlocked the door, and he followed me in. I was yelling at myself to stop and kick him out before he tried anything, but he didn't. Surprisingly. His face looked familiar through my hazy gaze, but I could not place it exactly.  
  
I wobbled towards the bathroom and splashed freezing cold water on my face. That woke me up in a hot second. I blinked for a second and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My vision started to clear and I could see my face clearly; wiping the cold droplets from my face with a warm cloth to balance the effect.  
  
I nearly jumped a foot in the air when I came back in to see some guy sitting on my bed, reading one of Rin's magazines. And not just any man, that lecher in Kagome-sama's dorm. "GAH!" I almost choked on my gum.  
  
He looked up at me as if nothing was wrong with this picture. "Feeling better?" he stood and took a step towards me, but I took one back.  
  
"Wha- what are you doing here?!" I yelled.  
  
He looked puzzled for a moment and smiled. "I saved you from a possible serious injury." He said proudly.  
  
"Well, um that's great. Thanks! Now I'd appreciate if you'd leave," I said. "Before I give you a serious injury." I added under my breath.  
  
His face dropped considerably. "Don't I get a reward?"  
  
I wanted to slap him at that just moment. "A reward? Isn't the satisfaction of helping someone out good enough?"  
  
He smiled and shook his head rapidly. "A kiss would suffice, though!" he started grinning this stupid and suspiciously lecherous grin and puckered his lips, closing his eyes.  
  
I moved forward to physically move him. "I don't even know you're name!"  
  
He opened his eyes. "Well, that doesn't stop some girls." I raised my fist to punch him squarely in the jaw. He backed away quickly and held up his hands in self-defense. "But you're obviously not that kind of person, are you?" I glared at him in exasperation. "I'm Miroku." He stuck at his hand.  
  
I looked at it coldly. "I'm hardly honored, Miroku." I sneered. "But thanks for helping me out."  
  
"You're welcome," he turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "Sango." He added and winked before disappearing down the hall.  
  
I had just noticed that Rin-chan had been standing in the doorway. She was grinning this really weird grin and sauntered into the room. "Hello." She said.  
  
"Hey." I replied offhandedly. "How did he know my name?!" I muttered to myself.  
  
"Well, duh! It was on your books." Rin slapped her palm against my forehead and shook her head. "He was pretty cute."  
  
"He was a lecher," I folded my arms across my chest.  
  
"He was hot." She corrected herself dropped onto my bed. "He saved your life?" her eyebrows rose above her eyes.  
  
"Just how long were you standing there?" I asked with annoyance.  
  
"Long enough," she smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"You suck," I threw plushie at her but she merely dodged it. I sighed and set all my books on the desk. "I've got too much to do. I don't know if I'll be able to make it to that party tonight." I spread my books out and got to work.  
  
"Everyone deserves a break!" Rin said and stood to come peer over my shoulders. "Whoa. That's some pretty complex stuff." I knew her eyes were enlarging themselves.  
  
"It's not that bad; I usually manage." I said, never tearing my eyes away from my paper.  
  
Rin sighed rather melodramatically. "I'm going to get some food. You want something?" she pulled on her jacket.  
  
"Um, whatever you're having," I turned and watched her leave the room. She closed the door behind her and then the room was silent. "Time to get working."  
Listen, Miroku~luver, or Meggy, I know what mediocre means!!! Second of all, you've got a lot of crappin' nerves to be talking about MY grades. I might be stupid, but I'm not half as bad as some of these other folks *cough*you,Tremaine,Alex,Arielle*cough*!! So stop reviewing me, damnit!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Explanations Required Here (no it's still not party time yet) Miroku POV  
  
I walked down the hall with a perk in step in my step; pleased with the reaction I received from Sango. "That went rather well," I smiled to myself. I thought. Of course, almost every girl I ever saw was 'a cutie'. I chuckled to myself at this. "Ah, such is the life of a perv." I sighed as I pushed my door open, but broke into a coughing fit as I walked in.  
  
The room was dark and smoky; the blinds and windows closed. The lights were out and it felt rather stuffy in there. I flipped on the lights and hurried over to open some windows, sticking my head close to the screen for some fresh air. I sat like that for about five minutes before turning around and staring into the smoky fog that is my dorm. "What the hell?" Some of the smoke had cleared, but not very much, and it smelled foul. "Smells like someone's been smoking in here."  
  
I turned on the fan and walked over to the desk near Naraku's bed. I shuffled a few papers around until I came to a red and blue pack of cigarettes. "Oh great." I muttered. "Another smoker walks among us." Pushing them out of the way, I noticed a few stray papers that I had knocked on the floor.  
  
By then, most of the smoke was gone, and it was clear enough for me to read. It was a complete graph of a circle, with a bunch of notes on the side. Written in large letters at the top was 'Shikon no Tama'. "The Jewel of Four Souls, huh?" I surveyed the paper, a complex drawing; even it was just a circle. "Fancy title. Must be expensive or important." I moved to put them back on the desk when a thought suddenly struck me. "Wait a second! Isn't this that jewel Inuyasha was telling me about? In fact!" the entire idea formed in my head. Only when the actual thought came to me, did I dash out the door. Funny word, dash is, ain't it? (a/n: and you know what, Naraku CAN smoke because the sooner he dies the better! YEAH!! Down with Naraku!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I was running across campus when I spotted Inuyasha sitting under a tree and reading something intently. I wasted no time in getting there. I ran up to him and closed his book abruptly. He looked up at me with a dangerous look and I backed away cautiously. "Now, now Inuyasha. There's a good reason for that."  
  
"There better be," he growled viciously.  
  
"Ever heard of the Shikon no Tama?" I objected before he could attack me.  
  
He stopped and stared at me blankly. "Well, duh! That's my family's heirloom jewel." He sat back down and tried to start reading again, but I wasn't done.  
  
"Worth a ton of money, isn't it?" I asked eagerly.  
  
Inuyasha looked up again, this time obviously annoyed, but I didn't care. "What's it to you? If you're thinking about stealing it or something, you'd better go jump off Tokyo Tower. You've got better chances of surviving the beating." He replied bluntly.  
  
"NO, no no!" I rolled my eyes. "I saw a drawing of it in my dorm." This caught his attention.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"Naraku had drawn out this whole big graph of it and had all these crazy notes on the sides and stuff!" I waved my arms in the air, like a loon.  
  
"What the heck is he doing knowing about the Shikon?! Miroku, have you been blabbing at the mouth again?!" he grabbed me by my shirt.  
  
"Let me go, first!" I sputtered. He shrugged and dropped me with a rather painful thud, but I was used to it. That's one requirement to being Inuyasha's friend.; you must be pain resistant. "I haven't said anything to the guy. In fact, I hardly ever see him except occasionally around campus! I don't know how he found out, but he sure knew a lot about it." I dusted myself off.  
  
"Well, that's a bit disturbing." He said thoughtfully. "He might've looked up in information off the internet,"  
  
"That was a LOT more info than I think your dad would list." I pointed out. He shot me a look that said 'Oh crap.' "Let's go." I said, already knowing that he would want to go check it out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I pushed the door open and peered in, making sure he wasn't in there. "All clear," I whispered and motioned for him to follow me inside.  
  
"We aren't playing undercover super spies, you know." Inuyasha replied rather bluntly.  
  
I blushed a little and turned on the lights. "Right," we walked over to the desk and the pictures were sitting right on top.  
  
Inuyasha whistled softly behind me. "What the hell?! Who's this creep think he is?" he turned the graph over several times. "You're right, there's no way you can get this type of info off the internet."  
  
"I know," I breathed. I suddenly got this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something wasn't quite right.  
  
Inuyasha must have noticed my uneasy expression. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I don't know I have a bad feeling." A look of worry crossed his face. Almost every time something was going to happen, I had a bad feeling, and we had been in enough sticky situations for Inuyasha to trust me. He set the paper down and threw it another suspicious look before grabbing his backpack and heading out.  
  
Instead of going back to his room, we started walking towards the student common hall. "It's to avoid that Kouga jerk. I memorized his whole schedule so I'd know when he's there and when he isn't. It's an efficient way to avoid him." He explained.  
  
I laughed a little. "But, on to more important things." I said seriously. "We really need to find out how Naraku's got all that stuff on the Shikon no Tama! It's creepy,"  
  
Inuyasha looked at me mockingly. "Scared, Miroku?" he sat down at a computer and typed in some address.  
  
I rolled my eyes and ignored his stupid little joke. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Logging on to the family website." He said, as if this was normal. He then continued to explain. "Every member of my family, mostly my dad's side, has access to this site, but you need a password and user name to get in. Basically, it's a link for us all. We can post messages on the message board and everything."  
  
I whistled. "You know, normal middle class folks just use the telephone, pencil, paper and envelopes or at times, e-mail."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at my comment and type in a search. Within a few seconds, a picture of the Shikon no Tama came up and Inuyasha clicked. Then, the screen was full of information. "Like I thought." He rubbed his chin like some type of investigator or something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He could've only gotten that type of information from this site. Now the only question is HOW?!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Who knows? He could be some kind of professional hacker or something." I shrugged and sat down next to him. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 was cut off (I told you, I'm relying on the school computers!) but nothing earth shattering happens. They just find out that Naraku somehow knows about the Shikon. And no, he's NOT a super spy! (I can't remember who said that; I don't have my reviews in front of me, but that's definitely not it!)  
  
I finally found a spot for Shippou!!! YAY! It's not a very big role, but Kagome seduced him. Oh the things you can make them do when they're drunk.. I love the almighty authoress powers bestowed upon me!  
  
Chapter 11: A Side I've Never Seen Before: Kagome's POV *oh yes, before I forget; WARNING: This chapter contains underage drinking, by American standards anyway, so if you have a problem with that, FREAK OFF!!  
  
It was getting harder and harder for me to concentrate on my studies as time went by. I chewed on my eraser thoughtfully. Yuck. "What did I say to him?" I questioned allowed. Truth was, I had NO idea what I had said to him. The whole kind of went by in a blur if you ask me.  
  
I glanced around the room desolately; there was no way I was gonna be able to cram before the party. "Oh well!" I threw up my hands and closed my books. Party, or study? I say PARTY!!  
  
As if I didn't need anything else to go wrong, the thought of that letter crept back into my mind. "The dreadful thing is, I knew it was a mistake second it was in his hand." I slapped myself on my forehead, knowing I should've gotten it back while I had the chance. Who knows what it could've been?  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Sango and Rin came in. "Hey guys! What's up?"  
  
Rin was smiling broadly and Sango looked rather sour. Rin slung her arm around Sango's shoulder, but she just shrugged it off. Rin feigned hurt. "Aw, Sango-chan! That hurt."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and turned her back. Rin's face turned from a pout to barely contained hilarity. It was actually all very confusing. "What's going on? I've been lost since you came in the door."  
  
Sango opened her mouth first, I think to beat Rin. "I was tired, you see? But I was going to take a nap in my dorm anyway, so it's not like I was neglecting the fact. So anyways, I was climbing the stairs and got kinda dizzy. And then I fell. But I didn't get hurt or anything because someone from behind me caught me before I made deadly contact with the ground. See, a selfless act of kindness." Sango finished.  
  
But the look Rin was giving her told me that there was more to the story than that. "Then he carried her back to the dorm and played doctor. They had an interesting conversation!"  
  
"Oh really?" I arched my eyebrows above my eyes and smirked. Sango was martyred.  
  
"Oh yeah, real interesting Plus, her personal savior was a hottie!!" She squealed. Sango roughly hit her in the shoulder, but Rin was too hyped to care. "In fact," she replied in a singsong voice. "I think I got it on tape!" Sango's eyes widened and I jumped up as Rin slowly emerged a tape recorder from her purse. "I usually use it to tape my professor's lectures, but I think the extra tape from my last class was well spent."  
  
I was the first to leap. Rin turned her back so quickly that Sango practically fell over herself trying to get to her. We dashed all around and played 'Sango-in-the-middle' for a bit before she cornered me by Kikyou's bed. With nowhere to go, I was forced to roll over the bed, but she got to me first.  
  
It was a mad struggle, Sango was practically choking me and I was beating her with a pillow. Neither of us noticed that Rin's laughter had died down and that the door was open. Then I felt a shiver go up my spine. It was like no other feeling I had ever had before, like it was pure evil.  
  
I stopped thrashing and turned to look into the hard stare that was Kikyou's. We immediately jumped up and tried to straighten everything out. "No." she said flatly.  
  
"But Kikyou, we ruined your stuff. It was wrong and we should've been paying attention. I'll-" I started but was cut off rather sharply.  
  
"It's fine." Her voice was suddenly harsh. "It's just a bed, after all." Her toned immediately softened as if she had caught herself and smiled at us somewhat brightly. The air was heavy with tension that we could've touched it or something. Kikyou stared at us before looking to Rin. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met."  
  
Rin snapped out of her stupor and shook her hand. "I'm Rin, Sango's roommate."  
  
Kikyou nodded formally and spoke her name as well. "Kikyou." They quickly released each others hands. "Kagome," I heard Kikyou question. I snapped back to attention. "I know this will be a little wrong of me to ask, but can I have some time alone?" she asked.  
  
I had to struggle to keep my mouth from falling open. I thought angrily. "Uh, s-sure." My mouth felt like I stuffed cotton in it. I snatched up my purse and key and we left without another word.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"She's a bitch!" Rin exclaimed as soon as we were outside.  
  
Sango looked at her crossly. "I do have to admit, Kagome. She is a bit creepy. Those eyes. They're so."  
  
"Vacant?" I finished her sentence and she nodded. "She's pretty much like that all the time."  
  
"Kicking you out your own dorm?! What's her issue?" Rin seemed to be madder than I was. "Kagome, believe me; her aura was completely off, and the way she was staring at you was incredibly weird."  
  
"I know," I said. Suddenly, thoughts of that letter flashed through my mind.   
  
"Kagome, you alright? You just turned incredibly pale." Sango asked with concern.  
  
I asked my self. I briefly considered telling them about the letter, but decided against it. "Nah, I'm fine."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As it turns out, by the time I got back, Kikyou was gone, but our room looked as though a tornado had run through it. "She must've been looking for that letter," I murmured sickly to myself.  
  
"This letter?" a voice said. I spun around, only to see Inuyasha holding up the envelope and leaning in the doorway. I should really stop leaving our door open like that. I thought.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?! W-what are you doing here?" I asked, calming down.  
  
His eyes looked pensive for a minute before he replied. "I was going to give this back, but on second thought, I think I'll keep it." I waited for him to turn and leave, but instead he walked in. "Why did you give me this?"  
  
I was frozen at the question. There was no real answer; most of me knew it wasn't for him, but a sliver was convinced it was. "I thought she might've meant it for you!"  
  
He shook his head. "No you didn't. She would've called me."  
  
"How was I supposed to know? She shouldn't leave her things sitting around like that! Don't blame me! I was just innocently mistaken!" I yelled, tears threatening to spill over. I swear I cry really easily I fought hard to keep them back, and Inuyasha must've noticed because he quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Did you know I have a brother?" I thought, but shook my head nonetheless. "He's two years older than me." "We don't really get along. His name's Sesshoumaru."  
  
I ran the name through my mind before the real meaning of it came to me. "Sesshoumaru!" that was who the letter was to. "So you mean Kikyou and your brother were having an affair?" I blurted bluntly before catching myself.  
  
Inuyasha winced a bit. "Er, yeah. But what I really want to say is thanks. I guess."  
  
I was totally beyond shocked. "What?"  
  
"If you hadn't given me that letter, I probably would have never found out." Inuyasha's shoulders slumped.  
  
He looked completely miserable sitting there and I had the irresistible urge to hug him. So I did. "What the.?!" I finally realized what I was doing, but before I could pull away, I felt his arms wrap around me as well. I tensed, then relaxed in the embrace. I thought lazily.  
  
Inuyasha finally let me go, but I didn't want him to. Strange feeling, it was. "Thanks." He said and dropped a kiss on my cheek. And he was gone before my brain had calculated what happened.  
  
My hand trailed up to the exact spot. And I smiled; not sardonic or a sneer, but a pure, true smile.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I glanced at myself in the mirror with an approving grin. "I look incredibly good tonight. If I do say so myself." And I did look great. An all black ensemble, which included a halter and miniskirt, is my new favorite outfit.  
  
I frowned as I heard someone knock at my door. "Coming," I twisted my hair into a casual bun with chopsticks and swung the door open. "Kouga!" I nearly choked on the bobby pin in my mouth.  
  
Kouga was grinning from ear to ear when he saw me. "Kagome, you look. WOW." Was all he could say.  
  
After recovering from the shock I invited him in and he took a seat by my bed. "Just a second." I thought angrily. I really just want to go by myself, but I can't just break his heart. Oh crud; I HATE being a people pleaser! I ended my battle and turned to him with a bright smile. "Okay! I'm ready!" I slipped into my black sandals and grabbed my purse. "Lipstick, keys, tissue. Check."  
  
Kouga stood up and went out into the hall. I closed the door behind me and was about to lock it when: "Wait!"  
  
"Huh?" I looked up and saw Kikyou jogging towards us at a rather slow pace. "Oh, hey Kikyou!"  
  
She stared at us both. "Off on a date?" she said a bit sinisterly.  
  
"Um, we're just going to a party," I replied. "It's in Dorean Hall. Are you going?"  
  
Kikyou looked as if she were deep in thought. "Well, I hadn't heard about it, but maybe I'll go." She said with a strange smile.  
  
"Okay then. See you-" the door shut in my face before I could finish my sentence. "-there." But then the door opened again and she stuck her head out.  
  
"I'm missing a letter to my cousin. Have you seen it?" she asked a little anxiously.  
  
I tensed at the question and clenched my fists. "No!" I replied quickly and completely flustered. She glanced at me for a minute and closed the door right in my face. I let out the breath I had no idea I was holding in and blinked a few times.  
  
"She was a jerk." He commented. I notice that quite a few of my friends seem to think something similar to that about her.  
  
"I get that a lot," I rolled my eyes. "So tell me about you!"  
  
Kouga's face immediately brightened at the suggestion and he opened his mouth.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I thank whatever Kami there is that Dorean Hall is less than a seven minutes' walk. Between Kouga's talking I started to space out. The only part I vaguely remember is that his grandfather was a millionaire and that his family owned some type of karate or kendo school. He's a very arrogant person.  
  
"Kouga!" I interrupted loudly.  
  
He stopped talking for a brief second and looked at me questioningly. "Huh?"  
  
"We're here." I cried with some relief. He looked around blankly then smiled again. I thought to myself grimly.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The entire building seemed to shake with loud music as we stepped into the large room crammed with students carrying plates of food and cups with beer or other.  
  
I scanned the crowd until I spotted Sango and Rin sitting in a big chair. I sped over to them, completely forgetting about Kouga. "Sango-chan! Rin- chan!"  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Glad you could make it!" Rin smiled.  
  
"Guess who's coming?" I asked. They both looked at me questioningly. "Kikyou."  
  
Rin's mouth formed a big 'O' and she had a look of disgust on her face. "How did she find out?! You didn't tell her about it, did you Kagome?"  
  
I started to study and 'interesting' cup someone had left on the floor.  
  
"You didn't."  
  
I could feel her incriminating stare boring into my back. "I can't help it! It's hard to be a people-pleaser!" I wailed.  
  
Rin rolled her eyes and Sango rolled her eyes at Rin. "Look, guys. We don't even know her. We shouldn't be so quick to judge her. Who knows, she might be a great person!" Sango reasoned.  
  
"Highly unlikely." Rin said flatly. "But I suppose you're right. Everyone deserves a chance." She sounded as if she wasn't happy with the idea but agreed to it anyway.  
  
I nodded my head and took in my surroundings. There was a table by the far wall with a mile high pile of empty pizza boxes, and it was getting higher by the minute. There were also some bottles of water and beer; it looked as though no one had even considered touching the water, but the beer was ¾ gone. A large stereo had been setup in a corner and blasted way high. I couldn't see how those people standing over by it could stand the noise.  
  
"Hey, Kago, wanna dance?" Rin asked.  
  
"Huh?" I turned my attention to her and Sango.  
  
"Dance." Rin crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Sure!" I smiled and hopped up like a rabbit. We started for the 'dance floor' when I noticed Sango wasn't with us. "Hey, you coming?" I asked Sango.  
  
She had a half glazed half dazed look in her eyes. "Huh? Oh, no thanks Kagome-chan. I'm a bit dizzy; probably from that stupid beer."  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Of course I'm okay, Kago-chan!" Sango smiled brightly. I shot her one last look before disappearing in the crowd of students around me.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Kagome-san! Catch!!!" I heard a voice yell. But I had my back to them and had no idea what they were talking about, so when I turned I was incredibly surprised to see a bottle of beer flying towards me at top speed.  
  
I let out a squeal as I ducked, the bottle narrowly missing my head. I stood slowly and looked at Mai, a girl from one of my classes turning beet red. "MAI!! Wha'd you throw you throw a crappin' bottle of beer at me for?!?!?!?" I demanded.  
  
"Sorry, I just assumed you could catch." She shrugged.  
  
"Fine, fine. That's okay. Least I wasn't hurt. But it might've hit someone else 'cause I didn't hear it break on the floor." I wound my way back to where I had previously been standing and looked around at fellow party- goers. All looked fine and no beer was spilled anywhere.  
  
"This yours?" someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry!-" I turned to apologize but instead came face to face with Inuyasha. He had the bottle in his hand and held it out. "Thanks." I took it and popped it open, taking a sip. "Are you stalking me?" I asked out of curiosity. I mean, he is always around.  
  
"Kami NO!! All I did was catch it," he laughed.  
  
I put my hands on my hips and looked at him rather angrily. "And what's that supposed to mean?!" I asked crossly.  
  
"Why would anyone stalk you? I mean, look at you." He continued to laugh at a comment I thought was not funny at all.  
  
I rolled my eyes and walked away angrily. "What a jerk!!" I thought aloud.  
  
"Hey, Kikyou." Someone called as I passed them.  
  
I stopped in mid-step and whirled to face them, taking another sip before I spoke. "I am NOT Kikyou! Don't call me KIKYOU!!" I roared.  
  
The guy looked offended, for whatever reason because he called me Kikyou! "Sorry." he said and slinked away.  
  
"Um, Kagome?" someone said behind me.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" I whirled to look at a little fearful Kouga.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
  
I drank again and rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, Kouga-kun. Now, if you would excuse me, I'd like to talk to my friends. You, know get a break from listening to your life story which is totally not interesting." I wrenched my elbow from his grasp and stormed off, downing the rest of my beer.  
  
"Kago, I don't think you should drink anymore. You're already acting crazy after only one bottle." He said, following me as I went to get another beer.  
  
"I'm fine, damnit!! Why is everyone so worried?! I'm a big girl!" I said, even though I knew he was right. That's exactly why I don't drink too often. I get totally carried away and then I'm completely drunk before the night is out. But what can I saw? I'm a hype.  
  
Kouga sighed dejectedly and walked away with a downcast look. "Great party, huh?" some guy asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure." I drawled. He looked familiar but I couldn't place his face.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that was you, Kikyou!" he said brightly. "I didn't know you drank!"  
  
I could feel my face getting hot. "MY NAME'S NOT KIKYOU! I'M KAGOME! KA-GO- ME!! GET IT STRAIGHT!!!!" I screamed, earning a few stares.  
  
"Yes you are. You look exactly like Kikyou-san. Who else would you be?" he grinned nervously.  
  
I raised my fist to punch him squarely in the jaw when I felt someone put their hand on my arm. "Who the hell do you?!-" I whirled and saw Rin staring back. "Oh! Hi, Rin-chan!" I smiled cheerfully. Oh yeah, I get drunk fast. Real fast.  
  
"Uh, Kagome, I don't think you're feeling very well."  
  
"Yes, I am!" I wailed, hardly noticing that that guy had tiptoed off.  
  
"Then why were you going to beat up Sango's savior?" she asked.  
  
That threw me off, but I didn't pay much attention to it. "He called me Kikyou. And I'm not Kikyou!"  
  
"We, know Kagome. Look, I'm going to run to a friend's dorm and get something for you. You need to calm down. You're gonna have a major hangover in the morning, but no classes on Saturday, so your straight." She led me over to where Sango was sitting, clutching her beer and holding her stomach. "Hey, Sango-chan!" Rin called. Sango looked up at us and threw me a questioning look. "She's totally drunk. Watch her while I go get something to calm her nerves."  
  
"Gotcha." Sango nodded and made me sit in the chair with her. She had experience with me in my drunken state. "Kagome, you know how you get."  
  
"I know, but I couldn't help it!" I cried into her shoulder. I looked at her and her face had a slight green tint to it. "You alright?"  
  
She shook her head and hopped up, racing to find the bathroom. I just barely caught her can of beer. "Mmmm!" I licked my lips and drank it all. "Okay!" I jumped up with new energy and strolled off, just as Rin came back a confused look on her face.  
  
I finally stopped at a redheaded guy with his back to me. "What's cookin' good lookin'?" He turned and I saw that he was just a high schooler; no more than a sophomore, possibly a junior. He looked around and pointed to himself. I nodded my head. "What's your name, kid?"  
  
"S-Sagarou. Sagarou Shippou." I replied nervously.  
  
"Well, Shippou, you're kinda cute for a high schooler!" I squealed. He laughed nervously. "Aw, don't worry. I won't rat you out!! I like you." I handed him a can and he looked at it uncertainly. "Drink it!" I coaxed.  
  
He slowly started drinking but quickly spit it out. "What is that stuff?!" he sputtered.  
  
"Beer," I rolled my eyes and snatched to can away from him, finishing it off in less than 40 seconds. "Of course, you wouldn't be used to it, though. How old are you anyway? Fifteen?"  
  
He shook his head. "Sixteen."  
  
"Pfft! Kid, you gotta lot to learn!" I slung my arm around his shoulder. "How's about I be your mentor?"  
  
"Um, I don't even know your name." he said.  
  
"Oh! Yeah, that's right. I'm Kagome." I shook his hand firmly. "You could go places, Shippou."  
  
"Hey." Someone stopped us.  
  
Shippou started to look around nervously, but I turned boldly. "Oh, Inu!" I slapped him on the forehead.  
  
"I'll ignore that." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So, what do you want?" I tapped my foot impatiently.  
  
"You're drunk, aren't you?" he folded his arms.  
  
"No!" I stuck my tongue out and put my hands on my hips.  
  
"How many beers have you had?" he asked, staring at me all funny like.  
  
"I'm not telling." I insisted like a baby. We stood there; him staring at me and me pouting like a two year old. "FINE! I'll tell you!" I finally gave in. "Four."  
  
He shook his head and grabbed my hand. "I'm taking you home."  
  
"Excuse me." I snatched my hand back. "No you're not! I can walk home by myself."  
  
He chuckled a little. "Right. What's your dorm number?"  
  
"It's uh," I tried to think of it. "Um. Damn!" I cursed. He had caught me.  
  
"Exactly what I thought." He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.  
  
"Put me down!!!" I beat at his back with angry fists, earning a couple of strange stares. I saw Rin pass and then look at us with a strange look. "Rin! Make this monkey put me down!"  
  
She stared for a second and shrugged, walking off as if she hadn't seen a thing. Curse her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Despite my angry protests, he didn't put me down until we were outside. "You can walk now." He said.  
  
"I could've walked anyway!!!" I yelled exasperatedly. I kept walking, but he wasn't beside me, so I turned to see what he was doing. "Oh no, you don't!!! I may be drunk but I hate smokers!!"  
  
"Kami!!! Can't a guy smoke anywhere?!?" he threw his hands up.  
  
"Nope." I threw him a sly side glance. "You know, I'm not as drunk as I seem and since I'm not acting like an idiot now, I'll just go back to the party." I attempted to breeze past him, but no such luck.  
  
"Sorry, I can't let you do that. You'll end up with a nickname that'll scar you for life." He caught me by my elbow.  
  
"Lemme go you big meanie!!!" I put up an incredible fight, but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Listen, if you're actin' like this after only four, who knows what you'll do after five or six." He kept a strong grip and pulled me further along the walk.  
  
"Look, I appreciate your concern. But I can take care of myself!! I'm not a little kid." I protested. again!  
  
"Can't tell." He shrugged.  
  
My shoulders dropped and I sighed in defeat. "This arguing thing ain't workin' on you. Crud." I finally stopped struggling and he let go of my arm. "Sucker!!" I yelled and ran in the opposite direction. I must've been out of my mind if I thought I could outrun him. I may have gotten here on a track scholarship, but that guy was like a demon.  
  
"Oh no you don't!!" he pounced before I was a good twenty feet away.  
  
"C'mon! Get off!!" he was sitting on my waist, arms crossed and a temperamental look on his face. He didn't move, and I tried to throw him off with all the force I could muster, but it was no use; he had me trapped.  
  
"Now, will you behave?" his voice suddenly seemed faraway.  
  
My eyesight got bleary and it seemed as if there were four Inuyashas swimming in front of me. "Quit moving, will ya'?! Ugh, my head hurts." then I passed out. Perfect ending, huh?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What the.?" I woke up, in my bed in my dorm and something icy-cold on my fore head.  
  
"You fainted." Someone said.  
  
"Uh.?" I was still incredibly confused, though some of the story was coming back to me.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" they asked.  
  
"I was at a party. I got drunk. then Inu-Inuyasha made leave." I clutched my head as I slowly sat up, but pain struck sharply. "Ah!" Inuyasha was sitting on the far side of the room, reading a book or something. "What time is it?"  
  
"Two-thirty in the morning." He replied calmly.  
  
"And you're still here?!" I cried in alarm. "I'm up now, you can just leave." I stood slowly and swayed from side to side as I tried to catch my balance. He didn't say anything. "You can go." I said again, this time my back to him as I produced a bottle of aspirins.  
  
"You've got a hangover," he stated simply, as if I didn't already now.  
  
"Thanks for the update," I said dryly as I chewed on the pills, then splashed cold water over my face from the tiny basin in the corner. I could see his reflection in the mirror above the basin; but this time he was standing. "Look," I said with annoyance. "You can go now! I don't need anymore help."  
  
He walked up behind me and I turned quickly to face him. "You need some rest." He gabbed my hand and led me over to my bed, where he sat down in the chair next to it.  
  
"Why are you being so nice? It's creepy." I shuddered. I refused to lie down, but sat on the edge.  
  
"Because, it's human nature, is it not?" he shrugged. "You'd think after all that studying you've done for psychology, you'd understand that."  
  
I could feel my anger rising again. "Look, no one asked you to help! I would've eventually gotten back." I knew this was extreme, but this guy was making me mad.  
  
"Here we go again." He rolled his eyes. "You're real stubborn, you know that?" I only stared at him coldly. "Call it, an act of hospitality." He finally said.  
  
"But I've never done anything for you! We hardly even know each other!" I swung my legs onto the bed and sat up on the pillow.  
  
"I already told you, it's human nature. Besides, you have done something for me." He said quietly.  
  
"And what is that?" I asked shrewdly, settling under the blankets as I did.  
  
He reached for something out of his pocket. "This." It was the same letter from the day before; this time a lot more crinkled and worn looking. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, so I just stared at it. He smirked ever-so-slightly and put back in his pocket. "Get some sleep," he said firmly.  
  
I finally shook my head and complied, drifting off into a peaceful rest.  
  
GEEZ!!! It took me forever and a day to write this because it's so crappin' long!! So I swear if I don't get any reviews for all the hard work and time I've devoted, I'll never write anything for 'College Years' again!!! Plus, good news! I'm off restriction on Thursday! 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm a Bahama drama mama! Do not pay attention to my senseless rambling. Just read the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, so you no sue.  
  
Chapter 12: Broken: Kikyou's POV  
  
I glanced at my watch as I hurried to my dorm. It was already 1:30, and if I didn't get that letter mailed, he wouldn't get it by tomorrow. I could see the building clearly now; it was only a five minutes' walk away. What a time for the wind to pick up. I had been carrying a few various papers, and they were all scattered as the wind started to blow. If they hadn't been at all important, I would have left them and came back for them, providing no one had picked them up. "Oh great," I muttered under my breath and stooped to pick them up.  
  
"Here, let me help you." A male voice said. I nodded without looking up and finished collecting everything. I stood and looked him squarely in the eye.  
  
"Thank you." I took them from him and turned to leave when he stopped me.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
I had to admit that I knew exactly who he was, but that wasn't important at the moment. "Look, I really have something important to do."  
  
He smirked quirkily. "You're Kikyou, right? I met you when you came with Miroku to our dorm."  
  
"That's great," I said irritably. "I'd love to stay around and chat, but I really have to get going. I've got something important o take care of."  
  
His face might've dropped, it might not have; but I wouldn't know because I didn't stick around to find out. It was only much later that I realized that I was missing a paper, and the most important one of all, too.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I stole a quick glance at my wristwatch as I made my way down the hall. "Good. 1:40; I've still got time to mail that letter." I twisted the doorknob and fumbled for my key at the same time, but I stopped looking when I noted that the door was open. "Kagome, when are you going to learn how to lock it?" I rolled my eyes. Kagome almost always left the door unlocked and it annoyed me to death.  
  
I threw everything on the floor as I entered, but stood stock still as I realized what was going on around me. Kagome and her friend Sango were fighting to gain control of something, and meanwhile another girl was laughing at them. I stood there, waiting for them to realize I was even there. One of them finally turned their attention to me and stared at me like I was out of place.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome stopped and shivered. She stopped squirming and turned to look into my hard stare. They immediately jumped up and tried to straighten everything out. "No." I interjected said flatly.  
  
"But Kikyou, we ruined your stuff. It was wrong and we should've been paying attention. I'll-" She started but I cut her off rather sharply.  
  
"It's fine." My voice was suddenly harsh. "It's just a bed, after all." My toned immediately softened as I had caught myself and smiled at them somewhat brightly. They all stared at one another as if there was any question of what to do next. So I stared back, waiting for them to leave. I got the impression that they were nervous so I decided to talk and help them on their way. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." I said to the stranger one.  
  
She seemed like she was in a stupor, but snapped out of her stupor and shook my hand. "I'm Rin, Sango's roommate."  
  
I nodded formally and spoke my name as well. "Kikyou." We quickly released each other's hands. "Kagome," I said her name. She too seemed as if she had spaced out, but snapped back to attention. "I know this will be a little wrong of me to ask, but can I have some time alone?" I asked. I knew that if didn't, they would probably stay there.  
  
Neither of them responded, either that or they were too shocked to. Kagome finally opened her mouth and said. "Sure," she gathered her things and they were out in a heartbeat.  
  
"Good." I commented aloud. "I still have ten minutes before they take the mail." True, there was a post office in town, but I didn't have time, and they were incredibly slow, so my best bet was the mail service that specifically handled mail coming to and from the university.  
  
I walked over to the bureau and shuffled some papers, looking for the letter. "Strange; it's not here." I murmured as I discovered that it wasn't where I thought I had left it. "Maybe I moved it." I walked briskly to my nightstand and looked through the stack of envelopes and papers there; but still, no letter. It was now 1:52, and if took me too long to find it, the post might leave before I could catch it. "Where did I.?" I tried to think when it hit me. I had moved it to our desk earlier that morning. I rushed over to it and moved all of Kagome's things, disregarding the fact that I had carelessly thrown them on the floor. All that mattered was that letter. "What the?!" It wasn't there. "OH great!" I threw my hands in the air and went to look through other piles of papers. "I've GOT to make that post."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I glanced around the room; books were everywhere, clothing and papers were all over the place, but still no letter. "Damnit!" I cursed under my breath. I had missed the post by an hour, but I still kept looking for it. "This is great!" I muttered bitterly and settled near my own backpack near the door. I looked around the room miserably and let out a frustrated sigh. "I've got nothing to do but my paper." I shook my head as I fished my research papers from under everything else. "Damn!" I cursed again as I realized that I was missing my key and most important paper. "What did I do with THAT?!" Suddenly, I remembered. "I must have forgotten about it when I dropped everything earlier. Well, there's no hope that it's still out there. Maybe Naraku has it." I had, in fact, remembered his name and I knew exactly who he was; Miroku-san's roommate. But at the moment, I hadn't really cared.  
  
"I have to get that research back! Sesshoumaru-sama said it was important that no one knew about it!" I knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow me access to that information again. Nor would he be pleased that his former roommate and best friend might have it on my account. With that, I stood up and left the mess in my room to clean later; this was so much more important than anyone would realize.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I think this is it." I stopped in front of the room I could only guess was Miroku-san's dorm. Knocking on the door, I put my ear close to the door to listen if anyone was in there. I couldn't hear anyone moving around or anything, so I knocked again, this time louder and seemingly more urgently; but still no one answered. "No one's there." I muttered as I banged my forehead against the door.  
  
I glumly started back for my room when I saw Inuyasha and Miroku walking ahead of me. I started to call for them when someone tapped my shoulder. "Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Naraku!" I cried in surprise as I saw him standing behind me. "I'm glad I caught you. I actually needed to know if you still had a research paper I really need."  
  
He smiled strangely and nodded. "Yes; I have it. It's in my room." I followed him with a puzzled expression to his room. It smelled bad, but was otherwise clean, at least one half of the room was. I sat in a chair near the window as he retrieved my graph. "The Shikon no Tama?" I eyed him as he leaned against the wall opposite me.  
  
"Yes. It's for my economics class."  
  
"Really?" Naraku was, once again, wearing his peculiar smile. "It's interesting, is it not?"  
  
I paused, searching for something to say. "How do you know about it?" I never tore away from him as moved closer to me.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, of course. I know we have common friends."  
  
"Ex-" I was quick to interject. His eyebrows rose and an unreadable look crossed his face. I fumbled with the ring on my finger uncomfortably. "Well, I have to go, so thank you for keeping this for me." I stood to leave, but he blocked my way.  
  
"Would you care to join me for coffee?" he asked.  
  
I was getting uncomfortable and I knew Naraku was the type of person who wouldn't take no for an answer. I plastered on my biggest smile and nodded. "I'd enjoy that very much." I said, coating my words with extra sugar. Just as I predicted, he moved as soon as those words were out of my mouth. "I'll call you later!" I lied through my teeth as I jogged down the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I suppose Kagome had been back because the door was unlocked when I got back. I rolled my eyes and started to pick everything up. Just about an hour later, someone knocked on the door. "Coming," I said as I fumbled the lock on the door. "Inuyasha!" I cried in surprise.  
  
"Hey Kikyou." He said somewhat grimly.  
  
"I'm sorry about not making it to the café earlier. I had really important research to do, and I sort of forgot to call you." I apologized for our missed lunch date.  
  
"It's alright." He said dismissively.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" I asked with concern.  
  
His eyes seemed dark and he turned to stare at me. "What do you say we go make up that lunch date?"  
  
I was searched his eyes; something was wrong. I shook my head slowly with my mouth open. "I- I can't-"  
  
"You owe me." he cut me off sternly. Something had changed about him. Without anymore time, he grabbed me and dragged me out the room before I could protest. Besides, I was too shocked to even speak.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You don't know much about me, do you?" he asked after we had ordered coffee in a café and five-minute walk from campus.  
  
I shook my head slowly, wondering why he would ask me something like that. "You don't really talk about it, I've noticed." I heard myself say.  
  
"You don't talk about yours," he said.  
  
My head shot up and I was at a loss for words. "Well, I- I have no reason to. I- I." was my weak response. Something was not right.  
  
"Well, then I'll talk." He said forcedly. "My father is the head of multi- million dollar company. Did you know that?"  
  
What was he getting at? "Well, yes. But I never paid that much attention." I murmured, trying to figure his angle before he caught me saying something I'd instantly regret.  
  
"I've got no mother, she died of cancer three years ago." He continued on, his voice had a hint of bitterness now.  
  
"Inuyasha, you really don't have to talk about it." I said comfortingly.  
  
"No, I want you to know me, wholly. If we're going to have a good relationship, we need to be totally honest." I nodded in agreement. "I also have a half-brother. Do you know him?"  
  
Now why would he ask me that? "How would I know him? I've never met anyone from your family." I said defensively.  
  
I think he caught it. "He used to go to this college. He dropped out last year. He was a sophomore. He wanted to work in dad's company." He kept talking, but I was beginning to catch on to his game. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
This question totally threw me off. "Oh, um. Iie." I shook my head.  
  
This seemed to interest him. "Well, what about your parents?"  
  
"They live in America." Then he was silent. He stopped talking and stopped asking me questions. We sat like that for a while, me sipping my coffee and him saying nothing, doing nothing; it was completely unnerving. "Inuyasha, I have an important paper to finish tonight." I excused clumsily. He pulled out of his reverie, but still said nothing. "Thank you for the coffee and for opening up to me." something faint flickered across his face.  
  
Why did I have the feeling that I had just failed a test when I walked out that door?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome-san and someone were leaving the dorm when I got there. I yelled out and caught her just before (for once), she locked the door. She was dressed in all black and looked as if she were going to a party.  
  
Kagome looked confused for a minute then said "Hey Kikyou!"  
  
I stared at them both as I neared. "Off on a date?" I said a bit more hostile than I would have liked. It seems that the conversation with Inuyasha had dampened my mood considerably.  
  
"Um, we're just going to a party," she replied. "It's in Dorean Hall. Are you going?"  
  
I didn't say anything immediately, thinking over the chances of Inuyasha being there. "Well, I hadn't heard about it, but maybe I'll go." I said, smiling a bit strangely.  
  
"Okay then. See you-" but I had shut the door before she finished her sentence. Maybe it was on purpose, maybe not. But then I swung the door open and stuck my head out.  
  
"I'm missing a letter to my cousin. Have you seen it?" I asked a little anxiously.  
  
She sort of tensed at the question and clenched her fists. "No!" she said rather quickly. She looked nervous about something, and this sparked my suspicions instantly. I gave her one more look, then closed the door in their faces. I listened to them walking down the hall, and the moron's voice had started to drone on, and knowing Kagome-san; she wasn't listening.  
  
"That little bitch." I muttered to myself. "I'll make sure she tells me everything she knows about it." I quickly dressed in all white and walked to Dorean Hall myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The place was absolutely swarming with students drinking beer and eating pizza. I stood on some steps and looked around for Inuyasha, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I sighed in frustration. "I was sure he'd be here!" I thought aloud.  
  
"Who?" a voice said, which turned out to be Miroku.  
  
"Miroku-san. Is Inuyasha here? Did he come here with you?" I asked anxiously.  
  
"Yep!" he said brightly.  
  
"Thank-you." But then, I felt a hand on my bottom. I turned slowly and saw just Miroku, smiling as if he weren't about to get hurt. Well he did, and it felt good to vent all my frustration.  
  
After another fifteen minutes of searching, I finally found him, sitting by himself. "Any room for me?" I asked as I approached.  
  
He looked up and nodded. "Yeah, you can sit down." He said, without mirth or even friendliness.  
  
"Inuyasha, is something wrong? You've been acting really strange all day." I sat next to him and leaned into him.  
  
He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and maneuvered my gaze to look him straight in the eye. "Kikyou, you know that we have to be totally honest with each other." he said. I nodded, once again lost. "I want us to have an honest relationship. So please, if there's anything I should know, tell me." he pleaded.  
  
I had no idea what to say. "No," I said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha's face fell considerably and he stood without another word, walking away, leaving me alone. My hand flew to my mouth and a single tear rolled down my cheek. That same feeling I had gotten leaving the café struck me hard. "Does he know?" I gasped. I  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was almost two-thirty, but the party was still going strong. I had barely moved since I got there. It was always the same; get a drink, go to the bathroom, sit back down. I had been thinking the entire night.  
  
I finally stood, and unconsciously walked back to the dorm, lost in a sea of thoughts. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. I ignored the fact that the halls were practically pitch-black. I ignored everything until I got to that room.  
  
A horrible knot formed in the pit of my stomach as I unlocked it and turned the knob. I didn't know why at the time, but my instincts were yelling at me to go back to the party. But I insisted that I was tired and needed to get some rest, which was true but I knew damn well that I'd never get a wink of it tonight.  
  
As I flipped on the lights, a very unwelcome sight greeted me. Higurashi- san was asleep in her bed, and Inuyasha had pulled up a chair to her bedside was fast asleep on the edge. My breaths came in quick gasps, and I shakily made my way over to them. However, I did notice what he had clutched firmly in his gasp.  
  
I managed to wrench it out and made my way over to my bed, sitting on the edge of my bed. The paper was crumpled, but I was able to smooth most of it out. I flipped through the several pages that were there, confirming my worst fears. This was it. This was the letter.  
  
I've been crying for fifteen minutes because I'm so lazy and don't want to write anymore. I swear, pleasing you people is real work.  
  
So, as you can tell, I'm not in a good mood. So review and be happy. Feh. Oh wait, I just realized something! I've never made anyone say 'feh' at all. Not once these past twelve chapters! I've got to fix that! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, all! I know that this chapter is supposed to be the chapter with the whole Kikyou/Inuyasha/Kagome confrontation, but I don't want to write it. just yet. I was going to let my friend Namek Nail Girl write it, but I was just suddenly struck with my angle, maybe she'll write another chapter.  
  
Oh, yes. This chapter is a little random, and it has a lot to do with the ending, which you will hate me for anywayz. Yes, that's what I decided to do, end this story incredibly sadly so that everyone on the internet will hate Icee.  
  
But let's not focus on the ending right now, let's focus on this chapter. Okay, so I had to make you people wait for the drama, so I came up with this. It's a little off the subject, but as I said, it'll be incredibly important later on down the line. So, I'm warning you, read this chapter with caution. You'll all hate me when you're through with it anyway.  
  
Chapter 13: Tests Rin's POV (I wrote one in her POV, but it sucked I deleted it and never posted it. Just so you know. For n e one who cares. MOVING ON!!!)  
  
I watched in amusement as Osugawa-kun drag Kagome off. That girl was as drunk as a dog, and I was having too much fun enjoying her irate behavior to consider dragging her back to her dorm. Oh well! She's got Osugawa-kun.I thought.  
  
Weaving my way through the crowd, I walked over to Sango. "You look as sick as Kagome was drunk, Sango-chan." It was true. She was pale and sweaty and clutching her stomach with agony written all over her face. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just shouldn't have drank anything, you know?" she replied somewhat responsively.  
  
"I think we'd better take you to the nurse's." I said, slowly pulling her to her feet.  
  
But she shook her head quickly. "No! I'm fine, really." She insisted.  
  
I could tell that she was just covering up; that there was something deeper than that. "No, you're not. I'm going to take you to the nurses'!" I slung her free arm over my shoulder, supporting most of her weight. "Mou, Sango- chan! You're heavy!"  
  
Sango's head just rolled on her neck and she said something about metabolism. I searched for someone, anyone who wasn't partying, to give me a hand. And then, I spotted him. It was that Miroku guy. I just happen to be good with names. "Hey! You!" it him a while, but he finally realized I was talking to him. I waved him over.  
  
"Hello." He said, a bit confused.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I need your help." And without waiting for his reply, I shifted some of Sango's weight onto him, catching him off guard.  
  
"Um, is she okay?" he asked.  
  
"Stupid question." I simply said.  
  
"Hey, isn't this.?" his voice trailed off, probably trying to remember her face. "What did she do? Was her drink spiked?" he asked with a little more concern than would be expected.  
  
"I don't think so. She only had half a bottle of beer, and this is how she ends up. We've gotta get her to the nurse before she gets even sicker." I explained quickly. He nodded his understanding.  
  
"Wah..?" Sango murmured. "Where are we going, Rin-chan?" she asked. "And why is this bumpkin here?" she asked a little alarmed.  
  
"We're going to the nurse. You're as sick as a dog."  
  
"It's almost three in the morning. Won't the nurse be sleep?" she replied groggily.  
  
"Then we'll wake her up." Came a new voice to the conversation. Sango shifted her gaze to Miroku, who flashed a small smile. Making love connections, even when she's sick. I shook my head at the thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nurse Mii, after much grumbling complaining and cursing got out of bed and put on her robe. "You crazy kids. irresponsible.reckless.getting drunk.the nerve!" was what she kept mumbling to herself while getting out her supplies.  
  
"Mii-san, Sango-chan is not drunk. She is sick." Miroku corrected with politeness.  
  
Nurse Mii just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She made Sango sit on a bed and drew the curtain as me and Miroku sat in the waiting area. "Say 'AAAAAA'." I heard her say, as well as other things.  
  
When she finally did slip from behind the covers, her expression was not happy. Something about it had changed; it wasn't angry, more like sad, or worse, pity. "Um, Nurse Mii-san, what's wrong with Sango-chan?" I asked timidly.  
  
Nurse Mii didn't respond immediately at first. "I'm afraid. she'll have to go to the hospital."  
  
We were all silent, no one budged an inch. "The hospital?" came Sango's frail voice.  
  
"If my diagnostic is correct, and I pray that it isn't, then yes, you will definitely have to go to the hospital." She replied gravely.  
  
"Well, then what's wrong with me?"  
  
Nurse Mii didn't say anything this time, only shook her head. "I want you kids to drive to New Catholic Hospital and have her admitted. Young man, go with them I don't want them out alone." She said, then kicked us out.  
  
"We'll take Inuyasha's car." Miroku replied quickly. I thought for a minute that he would mind, but not if this was something serious.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When we arrived at the hospital, we described her symptoms and the brief details Nurse Mii told us to a doctor. "Okay." He said with a monotone expression.  
  
She was put on a stretcher and put in a small room. "This bites." She moaned.  
  
"Sango, we just want to make sure you're okay." I said.  
  
"I know, but if I'm fine and I just ate something that happened to disagree with me, don't tell Kagome, okay?" she asked.  
  
I thought it rather strange that she wouldn't want her best friend to know about something like this. "Why?"  
  
"B-because. Just because." She replied shortly, twiddling her thumbs and staring at the thin blankets.  
  
I was going to draw out the conversation when someone came in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Miller!" she said rather cheerfully, given the circumstances. "And you, my dear, must be Sango."  
  
Sango nodded and smiled, somewhat. "Hai. Nice to meet you Dr. Miller."  
  
She regarded us with a nod and moved to sit on the edge of her bed. "Okay, I'll start by asking some questions, so I can see what we're dealing with." She flipped out a pad and jotted something down before speaking. "So, could you first describe how you feel?"  
  
"Well, my stomach is a little unsettled, I've got a killer headache and sometimes I get a bit dizzy. My vision also tends to blur from time to time." She said.  
  
Dr. Miller nodded and wrote that down, I guess. "And exactly how long have you been feeling like this? I mean, I gather that you were at a party. Were you feeling crummy before or after, or what?"  
  
She seemed to be deep in thought. "It was just here." She said.  
  
Me and Miroku shot her a reproving glance, and Dr. Miller noticed it. "Anything either of you would like to add?"  
  
"Yeah." Miroku said, his eyes never leaving her face. "She collapsed earlier today."  
  
Sango blushed. "I forgot about that." she admitted. How could she have forgotten about that? I wondered. I half thought she was lying, for some reason or other.  
  
Dr. miller nodded and wrote something else down. "Okay, dear. I am going to get you into a room, and then we'll run some tests." She said and left.  
  
"You forgot?" I asked with uncertainty.  
  
"Yes." She said rather defensively, once again twiddling her thumbs.  
  
"Sango-san, how long have you been feeling ill?" Miroku asked from his position near the window.  
  
"Gee, I don't know." she said. "I guess it's been kind of recent. I've always been fine." She seemed unwilling to meet any of our gazes, and I wondered why that was.  
  
"Sango, are you sure?" I asked, resting a reassuring hand on top of hers.  
  
"Hai." She said barely above a whisper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I glanced sleepily at the clock on the wall of the waiting room. It was 5:43 in the morning. They were running another test, and I was starting to worry. "They'd have kicked her out if they didn't think anything was wrong with her." Miroku said. Maybe he was reading my mind.  
  
"You can leave now, you know."  
  
At first, he didn't respond. But when he did, it surprised me. "I know, but I won't. I'm curious. Besides, I'm not just going to leave Sango-san." He smirked at my expression.  
  
I finally managed to close my mouth. "Well, that's incredibly noble of you."  
  
"I'm not trying to be noble." He stated simply.  
  
I was about to ask him what that was supposed to mean when the nurse came down the hall. "We're all done!" she smiled brightly. "You can go see her now,"  
  
We walked to her room and found her flipping through T.V. stations. She face had regained its healthy color, and she looked all round much better than a few hours ago. "Hey!" she greeted us cheerily.  
  
"You're all right!" I smiled back and rushed to give her a hug.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She then turned her attention to Miroku, who was leaning in the doorway and glancing down the hall absently. "Hey." She said to get his attention.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, confused at first. "Oh, you're up!" he said with a grin.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks for helping us and stuff." She stumbled a little to say that.  
  
"Oh, it's no trouble. I love to help a couple of damsels in distress! You should know that." Miroku came to stand right behind me- a big mistake for him.  
  
Sango blushed and looked away, not noticing me flip him over for groping me. "Jerk!" I yelled, and Sango's head swiveled around.  
  
"He tried to grope you, didn't he?!" she pointed an accusing finger at him. "I knew he was a bumpkin head!!" she shouted.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked innocently with swirly eyes. "I simply bumped into the young lady."  
  
"Liar!" I hissed. "That was intentional!" I was about ready to pound him into the ground when a nurse poked her head in.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you quiet down? Our patients are trying to sleep." She scolded.  
  
"Uh, sorry." I bowed and dropped the perv on the spot. "We'll be quiet." The nurse nodded and left as quickly as she had come. "See? You made us get in trouble!" I fired at Miroku once he was steady on his feet.  
  
He opened his mouth to defend himself when Dr. Miller came in. "You three are pretty energized to have been awake so long." She laughed. "We've run some tests, and we'll have to wait for about a week for the results to come back. So, since I know you're a student and all, we're not going to keep you here. You just have to fill out some paperwork and we'll release you and then you can go get some rest. But if you start to feel any of your earlier symptoms, CALL ME IMMEDIATELY!" she said sternly, handing Sango a card. "That's my personal number right there, and the other is the triage's number."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Sango said and Dr. Miller waved before she disappeared out the door. "I'm ready to go. I'm beat."  
  
"I hear you sister; staying at the hospital with you is know game!" I joked.  
  
"Hey!" she growled and threw a pillow at me, which I threw back. "Hey! You can't throw pillows at the sick!" she laughed.  
  
"Oh, a pillow fight. What fun. May I join?" Miroku asked from his chair near the door.  
  
"No, you bumpkin! Now get out!!!" Sango yelled as she launched an apple at his head, missing it by inches.  
  
"Sheesh! It was only a question. A simple 'no' would've been fine." He grumbled as he went out and shut the door behind him.  
  
I must say that I never expected my author's note to get so many more reviews. I would like to thank all who responded to my tantrum and that I'm back on a roll!! Oh yes, and let's not have that 2 month 'vacation' because I received an inadequate amount of reviews, 'kay? 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey it's Namek Nail Girl ^_^! My dear (and crazy) friend BLIC is letting me write a chapter of her story and in return she's writing a chapter of my story! Though I fear what she will do to my characters -.- I will trust her with my story (not that I'll do much better with hers anyway -.-) ^_^! I hope you like my chapter ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my tombstone if I Algebra -.-  
  
Chapter 13: Confrontation I'M WARNING YOU.. INUYASHA'S VERY OOC. IN FACT, SO IS EVERYONE ELSE.  
  
"W-w-where did you get that letter from?!" exclaimed Kikyou at Inuyasha waking up Kagome. After her outburst, Kikyou immediately glared at Kagome who was now sitting at the edge of her bed.  
  
"What are you mad because I found out you were having an affair with my brother?!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"It was you, wasn't it? You stupid wench!" said Kikyou slapping Kagome to the floor.  
  
"Ididn't know who it was for, bitch!" yelled Kagome, rising from the floor and kicking Kikyou into a wall (a/n: man NNG, you really made them strong!). Inuyasha was just standing watching the fight half-amused and half afraid to interefere. (a/n: what's amusing about THAT?!)  
  
"Oh, it's on now!" exclaimed Kikyou lunging at Kagome. They rolled all over the room crashing into the desk, knocking over the lamp, basically trashing their room. Inuyasha finally got the courage after they were both standing up trying to pull out each other's hair.  
  
"Hey you two should stop before you totally destroy you're dorm room! Besides, you might even hurt yourself!" he yelled over their screaming.  
  
"SHUT UP INUYASHA!!!" they yelled at the same time while double punching him out the room face forward into Kouga's chest.  
  
"Dude, maybe I didn't mention this, but I'm not like that," Kouga said backing away from Inuyasha who then fell to the floor holding his face.  
  
"Well, you don't have to cry about it. I'm sure you'll find the right guy for yourself someday," said Kouga trying to comfort Inuyasha. (a/n: Why would Kouga do THAT?! Him and Inu hate each other's guts!!)  
  
"You! I'M NOT GAY!!!" yelled Inuyasha, which earned him strange looks f4rom other people in the ahllway. He blushed at the realization of how loud he had yelled that. Then all the stares just got annoying.  
  
"WHAT ARE ALL YOU STAR-" yelled Inuyasha being knocked to the floor again by Kikyou landing on his backside, which felt like a big cow sitting on his rump and hurt. A lot.  
  
"Get up and fight." Said Kagome lifting Kikyou up by her hair. The fight then continued in the hallway with Inuyasha almost being trampled to death in the process.  
  
"Hey every bodddy! There's a chick fight going on!" yelled on of the dorm residents named Myouga drunkenly to the partygoers. All of the people from the party then rushed out and formed a circle around the two fighting girls.  
  
"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!! (a/n: that's a tad childish and immature for college students, don't ya' think?)" Chanted the crowd as the girls began ripping at each other's clothes. Finally, after near killing each other and wearing each other out, someone came and broke it up. It was none other than Naraku. He lifted Kikyou off the ground and swung her over his shoulder, her protesting all the while.  
  
He then took off down the hallway to Kami knows where. Inuyasha, who had recovered from his earlier wounds, picked Kagome into his arms. The crowd of people had disbursed by now, of course.  
  
"Bring that bitch back here so I can kick her ass." Said Kagome tiredly. She fell asleep in his arms not too long after saying that.  
  
"You're cute when you're angry." He whispered softly I her ear (a/n: anyone beginning to tell that I DEFINITELY did not write this chapter?). 'Hopefully she didn't hear that' he thought to hi,mself. He decided to take her to his dorm room. Considering her room was trashed, the nurse didn't seem too happy that morning, and Kouga said something about staying in a friend's room after that whole 'incident'. He opened the door and laid her down on his bed.  
  
"I'll be sure to remember not ot get on your bad side from now on." He joked softly to himself. 'I wonder if I could be falling for her.No! Stop thinking like that! I must have drunken too mich. (a/n: BAKA! YOU haven't drunk anything at all!)  
  
"I definitely need to get some sleep," he sighed while changing into his pink pajamas. Stupid Kouga, putting my shirts with my favorite red pajamas. He then turned off the lights and went to sleep. (a/n: I didn't know Kouga did his laundry too.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugg, where am I?" asked a drowsy Kagome. She tried to get out of the bed but just ended up getting tangled in the sheets. Once she finally got untangled she realized she wasn't in her room.  
  
"Ah, so you're finally awake." Said Inuyasha walking in from the bathroom in nothing but a towel covering his waist.  
  
"I-I-INuyasha, w-what an I d-doing here?" she stuttered not being able to take her eyes oof his chest.  
  
"You got drunk out of your mind, then got into a fight with Kikyou," he said calmly while picking out some blue jeans and a white polo shirt to wear.  
  
"Ummm, you're not going to change in here, are you?" she asked nervously.  
  
"What Do you really want me that bad?" he asked smirking at her while pulling at his towel teasingly.  
  
"Huh, what? Don't be ridiculous you-you-you pervert!" she screamed at him jumping up from the bed only to tumble back nearly falling on her rear. Inuyasha caught her before she could fall to the ground though.  
  
"I wouldn't want you hurting yourself cutie." He said, smirking while setting her on her feet then going back to the bathroom to change into his clothes.  
  
"Uggg you stupid jerk!" she yelled at the bathroom door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, that's all I'm writing. BLIC knows how lazy I am-.- I know I kinda made Inuyasha a flirt in that (no shit Sherlock!!) but I couldn't help. It just helped me move the chapter along ^_^! Tough the towel mental image was to make up for it ^_~! I hope you liked my chapter! 


	15. Chapter 15

Standard disclaimer. Graduation money is not to be given to Takahashi-san because I didn't put this up.  
  
This chapter is pointless. In fact, you can very much well skip it. Wait, on second thought, you can't I forbid you to.  
  
Chapter 15: Inuyasha's Package  
  
I walked into my dorm with an exasperated sigh and flopped onto my bed. It had been three long and tiring days since the little 'argument'. Since then, Kikyou had been avoiding me, but when I did manage to catch her staring at me, she shot me the frostiest and most loathing look I had ever seen- hell, she even did better than Sesshoumaru. Kagome had also been avoiding me, though I had a pretty good idea that it had nothing to do with being mad at me. But Kouga, that idiot, had chosen almost every single chance he got to try a pick a fight. I left my sock on 'his' side of the room. The window was left open after I was the last one to go to bed (and who the hell would waste their time climbing a ladder up three stories to come in an open window when they could very well use the door on the ground floor?!). All the hot water was gone when he wanted to take a shower. I mean, Jesus Christ! Would that wimp just SHUTUP for one minute?!  
  
The only person who hadn't seemed like they were out for me was Miroku; even the teachers seemed to have been picking on me lately. Miroku acted like he totally understood, but I knew he was just saying that because he knew I would punch his teeth out if he made me even more irritated. Of course, when I had asked where he was when all this was happening, he wouldn't tell me. 'At least not now.' He said. That's really damn irritating.  
  
I was, however, roughly awakened out of my thoughts as someone was knocking at my door. Getting up, I opened it warily- just in case it was Kouga and he had come to blame something else on me- to see another student with dirty blonde hair and green eyes staring back at me. "Osugawa?" he asked flatly.  
  
"Yeah." I nodded drowsily.  
  
"Package for you in the customs department." And as if he were reading my mind, he answered my question, "They want you to come pick it up because it's a rather large package and they don't want it taking up space in the storage room. Plus, they think that it might get stolen." He added.  
  
I nodded and told him to wait a minute as I got back into my shoes and shrugged into a jacket I found rumpled halfway under my bed before following the guy down to the main hall and a small room I had never known was there.  
  
"Is that you, Justin?" A woman's voice called through the small white room.  
  
Justin, I guess, responded blandly. "Hai. I brought Osugawa-kun to pick it up." He said and jabbed a finger at me.  
  
I was just beginning to wonder who in the world he was talking to when a woman with grizzly white hair and small glasses popped outta nowhere and peered at me. I had the strange feeling like she was appraising me. "So, um, can I have it?" I asked uncomfortably.  
  
"What?" she asked in a rather bossy and snappy tone. "Oh, yes, yes, of course. Your package." She shook her head like she had forgotten why I was there.  
  
Disappearing into a cluster of shelves, she returned with an incredibly large box that had a rather weird rectangular shape and a note attached to it bound by the thin ropes. It was curved and pointed, and the little woman struggled a bit before glaring meaningfully at Justin who hurried over to help her. When they finally managed to set it on the counter, she punched a few numbers into her calculator.  
  
Justin, however stopped her in the middle of what she was doing and pointed to some kind of sticker on the label and she smiled forgetfully. "Sorry, dear. It appears as though this package has been already paid for."  
  
"Really?" I asked disinterestedly, my mind elsewhere. Leaving the small room, I headed back to my dorm, the package wrapped carefully in my arms. Who would send me a package so big? And why? I don't remember ordering something from a catalog or something.  
  
I pushed the door open and to my dismay Kouga was sitting, cross-legged, on his bed with various books and paper spread out all around him. "Fuck." I muttered, cursing my horrible luck.  
  
Kouga hardly even acknowledged my entrance, but knew he was scowling deeply, though not as much as me. Setting the package on my bed, I took the note from between the rope and read it. " 'Dear Inuyasha, I am sending this to you because I know how much you admired it as a child. Your brother thought it rather stupid to send you something of such magnitude so you could 'throw it in the back of your closet'."  
  
"Would you mind?" Kouga snapped irately. "I'm tryin' to study."  
  
I threw him one look and grinned; I just love to see him get mad. " 'I, however, thought it a good investment and sent it anyway. I know that you'll do with it what you think is best!'" I smiled even wider as I heard Kouga grumbled curses under his breath and grab a huge armful of books, walking out the dorm and slamming the door angrily. " 'Enjoy your new 'toy' and do well in school! Love, Dad.'" A faint smile flickered across my face as I placed the note on the table beside my bed. My father happened to be one of the only two people I had ever loved unconditionally. Him and my mother were the only two people who could order me around, and whom I bothered to listen to their opinions. "What could this be?" And then something clicked.  
  
A young, eight year old Inuyasha stood in a long hallway with wide eyes. The hallway was lined with glass cases, each containing expensive family treasures. Inuyasha walked down the long hallway slowly, taking in each item as he passed when his eyes flicked over a long and shining metal object to his right. Walking towards it, as if mesmerized, he pressed his hands against the glass and peered at the long object, which he discovered was a sword. He could hear footsteps behind him, but paid no heed, as he was still examining the old and battered sword. For some reason, it seemed elegant and regal, though at a glance it looked like an ancient sword that would probably break if you touched it.  
  
"Get away from there." Said a cold and indifferent voice. Inuyasha's face instantly fell and he made a sour face before turning to face his older brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood, gazing at his younger brother as if he were the worst disease in the world. "Father says we are not to come in here. You might break something."  
  
Inuyasha only rolled his eyes and snorted haughtily. "But you come in here all the time." He protested.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped in mid turn and glanced at his brother with a snide expression. "I can do as I please." He said simply and turned to face straight ahead of him. "Especially since I am not a bumbling fool like you." He said with an emotionless tone.  
  
Inuyasha had long since learned to ignore his thirteen-year-old brother's snide and rude comments. "Nuh-uh!" he yelled after the retreating figure. "I bet father doesn't think the same thing!" And as expected, Sesshoumaru gave no sign of hearing what he had just shouted.  
  
Disappearing down the long corridor, Sesshoumaru left Inuyasha alone once again. Sighing in defeat, Inuyasha cast one last look over his shoulder at the magnificent weapon and hurried towards the exit.  
  
Dad wouldn't give me the. it was too important of a family relic to be given to me. I looked at the package a long time before ripping it open in earnest. And there it lay, the long, old and rusted sword, it's sheath beside it. I picked it up in awe, examining every detail about the thing. "I can't believe." I trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! What ya' got there?" a voice chirped from my doorway and practically scared me to death. I whirled around to see Miroku standing there with the stupidest grin on his face. "Nice hardware, though I doubt you could slice a piece of ham with that old thing." he strode in and sat on Kouga's bed.  
  
"It's the Tessaiga. He sent me Tessaiga." I was murmuring distractedly.  
  
"They even named that ratty old thing?!" Miroku asked in a disbelieving voice. "Geez, I bet you could get a couple hundred yen to have it melted down."  
  
"I'm not gonna melt it down. It's older than dirt. Hell, I think it's practically two hundred years old." I said with a glare in his direction, which he seemed to ignore.  
  
"Wow. Why would you even keep a sword that long? And with the invention of guns? Hello?! Isn't that a bit stupid?" Miroku asked. What an idiot. He obviously didn't get it. This sword had belonged to a great ancestor who was a killer warrior. He was practically legend, though it's not exactly clear he had ever accomplished. "Geez, Inu. You seem really bent on that old hunk of metal. What are you gonna do with it anyway? It not exactly something that'll attract girls."  
  
I shot him a meaningful glare. "All you think about is the female species. What is it with you?"  
  
"Man, you sure are touchy." He said defensively.  
  
I ignored that comment and put the sword in it's sheath, in the box and under my bed. It's worth thousands and he sent it to me to throw under my bed. For once, Sesshoumaru had seemed to make sense. What did dad think I was gonna do with it anyway? Run around campus defending the downtrodden? I shook my head incredulously; dad was a pretty good businessman, but sometimes he acted so dumb.  
  
"Brilliant plan, buddy. Really." Miroku said dramatically.  
  
"Let's go." I huffed and pulled him out the room before he could say anything. "I don't wanna be here when Kouga gets back."  
  
Okay, for once, I think Chibi Fluffy was right. This chapter was stupid. But you know how it goes; the only reason I wrote this was to further advance the plot. Besides, it only makes it easier to give Sesshoumaru more reasons to be pissed at Inuyasha for the next few chapters. I personally think this is the worst chapter I have ever written, and if I receive flames, I understand. I'd have flamed this chapter myself. I'm not saying this out of self-pity or anything, I just really hate this chapter. But I had to write one more chapter before the next one, so I figured I'd put anything in it. Of course, just because it sucks doesn't mean that you're not entitled to review. In fact, you MUST review this!  
  
So do it.  
  
Click the button.  
  
You know, the blue one.  
  
Click it now.  
  
If you're still reading this, you oughta' be shot.  
  
Boom. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: In My Office: Sesshoumaru's POV YAY!! THERE WILL BE EXPLANATIONS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!  
  
Aki greeted me with a smile, but I barely muttered a hello. It was the same thing everyday; I wish she'd give up. It's annoying.  
  
I slammed my office door and dropped my suitcase by the door. My blinds were open and the sun was streaming through them, revealing the beautiful day outside. How annoying. I grumbled and closed them with a snap; and if you couldn't tell, I was in a bad mood.  
  
Truth be told, I'm not really the most cheerful person anyway, but my mood was worse than usual. It was because I hadn't heard from Kikyou, and I hate when people break their promises; no matter WHO they are.  
  
"Mr. Osugawa?" someone knocked lightly on my door. I was in too bad of a mood to answer, so I just stared, willing them to open it with my eyes. Aki poked her little head in and held up an envelope. "A letter just arrived for you."  
  
At this, my attention was immediately directed from brooding. "Give it here." I ordered. Aki scuttled across the floor and placed it on my desk before all but sprinting out my office. I love the power I have over people.  
  
"Kikyou." I thought aloud as I picked it up and read the name of the return address. I practically ripped it open.  
  
Dear Sesshoumaru-sama,  
'I've bad news. Inuyasha knows; he knows everything. That stupid bitch Kagome gave him the letter I was supposed to send you. But that's not the worst of it. Naraku-.' I froze at that name. Naraku was a name I loathed; I had never wanted to mention him again. 'Naraku's planning something, and it has something to do with the Shikon no Tama. He knows who I am and how we're connected. I think he likes me, but I already told that creep to back off.'  
  
I growled deep in my throat. That sounded exactly like something he would do. "Naraku." I growled angrily. Naraku was, and still is, perhaps the lowest scum of the earth. I don't know how I ever even used to be friends with that guy; I still wonder. Slowly, I remembered the first line of the letter: 'Inuyasha knows; he knows everything.' I stiffened as I repeated it in my mind.  
  
"Shit." I cursed, and I rarely curse, only when something's gone horribly wrong. Don't get me wrong; I'm not scared of Inuyasha. But the thought of my plans being ruined makes me sick. "I know what I've got to do." this made me even sicker. There was no way in hell I would want to fly down to the University and see my whelp of a half-brother, but sometimes, you've gotta do what you gotta do.  
  
"Aki." I said and she was in my office in a second. She's so afraid of me, it's pitiful. But she has good reason to be afraid.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Osugawa?"  
  
"Get my plane ready; I'm taking a trip."  
  
GAAAHHHHH!!!!!! Let me speak for all humanity when I say: THIS SUCKED!! It reeked of horribleness, laziness and yuck. I'm sorry that it was so bad, if I really felt like writing it, I would've done a much better job, but I didn't feel like it. Sides, I said ten reviews, and I think I got them. Oh well, I didn't really count. Fact is, I don't really care since I'm going on hiatus for a while. I start school next week and I've got to get all a&b's or my parents will lock up my computer until December. You understand, ne? Anwayz, sayonara, minna-san! See you in a couple of months! 


	17. Chapter 17

YAY!! I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! I'm SO entirely happy to finally return to my baby! I've settled into school, and I might have extra time to write this, seeing as there is a possible teacher's strike on the horizon.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm back in full swing, baby!!!! But I still don't own Inuyasha. Poo.  
  
Chapter 18 (I think..): A 'Special' Visitor  
  
General POV  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped off his private plane and looked around. "My plane is probably worth more than this airport." He muttered.  
  
"Sir?" Aki called from inside the plane. "Sir, would you like to head straight to the school or stop for breakfast?"  
  
"I'm not hungry." Sesshoumaru snapped in his usual cold voice.  
  
"Oh," Aki replied in a small voice, deciding to try a different approach "Well, it's 9:30. I believe that Osugawa-san is in class. There would be no- "  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru whirled to face his assistant. "I want to go there now. Call a car. I want it here within the next ten minutes."  
  
"Yes sir! Right away, sir!" Aki squeaked and hurried into the tiny private airport.  
  
"Kikyou.." Sesshoumaru murmured. "I'm coming for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome groaned and rolled over, incredibly tired. It was something about Mondays that always annoyed her. Cracking her eyes open, she peered at her clock. 'Is that an eight? Oh, no that's a nine.' she thought as she sleepily read the clock. 'It's um.. Nine fifty two. Okay, five more minutes.' she thought sleepily. "NINE FIFTY TWO?!?!" She screamed. "OHMIGOD; OHMIGOD; OHMIGOD!!! I've got a lecture in eight minutes!!!!!!!!" she screamed in alarm. Hopping out the bed, she ran into the bathroom, throwing water on her face. "OHMYGOD!!!" She screeched; that lecture was now in seven minutes. Practically emptying the entire tube of toothpaste onto her toothbrush, she shoved the toothbrush into her mouth and brushed frantically as she gathered paper, pencil and a tape recorder. Spitting the toothpaste out of her mouth, she slipped into sandals, threw on a T-shirt and raced out her dorm, barely locking the door behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Sango sighed as she checked her watch. The lecture was starting in four minutes.  
  
"Probably slept late." Rin shrugged. "I wouldn't be too worried about it. She can just borrow my notes if she decides to skip."  
  
"You're probably right." Sango brushed it off, knowing that there was a 99.9% chance that that was the case.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome raced past the cafeteria, but came to a screeching halt. "Coffee or no coffee?" she asked herself. Glancing at her watch, she saw that she had three minutes to spare. "Coffee!" she nodded and jogged into the lunchroom. Grabbing a Styrofoam cup, she prepared her coffee, paid and was out of there in less than forty seconds. "Makin' good time. Makin' good time." She repeated, making it her personal mantra.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango looked around nervously. Why was she so jumpy today? But where WAS Kagome? "Look, if you're that worried, I'll call her." Rin rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Thank you." Sango smiled.  
  
Rin dialed her friend's dorm and listened as it rang several times. She was just about to hang up when she heard it pick up. "Hello?" Kikyou's cold and empty voice sounded colder and emptier than usual. "Sorry!! Wrong number!" Rin squeaked and hung up.  
  
"What was that about?" Sango asked.  
  
"That Kikyou bitch answered." Rin muttered.  
  
"RIN!" Sango hit her across the shoulder.  
  
"What?" Rin asked clueless. "Well, she IS a bitch."  
  
Sango sighed huffily and rolled her eyes. Just then, she spotted Kagome, leaping up the stairs towards them, coffee and baguette in hand. "Oh, but of course! How could I forget about Kagome's infatuation with coffee? That's where she was, in the cafeteria, getting coffee."  
  
"I told you not to worry," Rin scolded lightly. "She IS fast, after all. I mean, am I correct in believing that she's here because of a track scholarship?"  
  
"Hey guys! Has the lecture started yet?" she asked, out of breath.  
  
"No, actually, you're just in time." Sango smiled as she took the seat next to Rin.  
  
"Good!" Kagome nodded and took a long , LONG swig of her coffee. Although it was hot, Kagome didn't care.  
  
"Um... Kagome-chan? Don't you think you ought to slow down?" Sango replied meekly. She knew how HYPER Kagome could get if she drank coffee too turbulently.  
  
Kagome opened one eye and shook her head rapidly. Uh-oh... it was already starting to work. "Now THAT'S what I call COFFEE!" she cried happily.  
  
"That's just peachy." Sango sighed and sat back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rin glanced at Kagome nervously along with Sango. As Sango ad warned, Kagome's mood had brightened, but now she was acting like a hyperactive fifteen year old. "So what're you guy's gonna do after this? I was thinking about going to the movies or something. I'm a little too energetic to try and sit in the library and start a paper, dontcha' think? That's a rhetorical question; don't answer. What's wrong with you? You still haven't answered my question! Mou, you guys! I hate being ignored." Kagome sulked and crossed her arms.  
  
Rin and Sango exchanged looks. It was like Kagome was drunk... from coffee. "Well, if ya' would give us a chance to answer..." she muttered. "I was thinking about going to take a swim."  
  
"Sugoi!" Kagome squealed. "What about you, Sango?"  
  
"Laundry." She replied bleakly. "Laundry? THAT'S no fun! Why don't you go to the gym or something?" Kagome suggested brightly.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't worked out in about two weeks." Sango reasoned. She was always concerned about her physical fitness, being a big fencer and all. "You know, Kagome-chan. You seem to have a lot of energy; why not go burn some of it at the track?" she suggested.  
  
"Cool idea, Sango!" Kagome nodded gleefully. "I guess I'll see you later!" she called and dashed out the student cafeteria.  
  
Rin and Sango watched their friend leave excitedly. "Don't you think she's gonna be sick?" Rin asked, eyeing Kagome's 90% eaten double cheeseburger and milkshake.  
  
"Yup." Sango nodded. "But running always calms her down, no matter how much coffee she's drunk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome knocked softly on her dorm room door before unlocking it and sighing with relief. She might be hyper but her judgment wasn't fully gone. She knew better than to run into Kikyou. So she had taken the liberty and peeking around corners before walking and making sure her voice didn't sound within a two-minute radius of her.  
  
Pushing her door open, she walked over to her bureau and searched a drawer she set-aside just for all her sport clothes. Kagome changed into tights (1), running shoes, a spandex top (a/n: how is it that I run track myself and I still have NO idea what those things are called?) and a hoodie. Tying her hair a tight knot, Kagome tucked her keys into the pocket of her hoodie, grabbed a towel and a water bottle and left, ready to burn some energy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked the school grounds, reminiscing rather unpleasantly. And to think that he had considered coming back to this horrible place. Mai, of course followed him about. "Um. Sir. I think it is most unwise to walk around in the cold like this. It is best if we go inside and wait for Osugawa-kun there." Mai suggested feebly.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to regard his secretary decisively. Her nose was red and so were her ears; her cheeks looked absolutely flushed and she was shivering slightly. "Fine. We will go get something to eat." He said. He rather liked Mai, as a secretary of course, and he couldn't let stay outside and catch pneumonia or something of the sort. He didn't want to give her a few days off with pay; she was the best secretary he'd had for some time and temps always annoyed him to no end.  
  
Mai nodded and jogged ahead to give the driver his order. Sesshoumaru slid into the limo as he held the door open for him. He looked out the window as they passed through the campus he knew so well, again remembering. He was, however roused from his sullen memories as they passed the track.  
  
It wasn't the track that hadn't startled him though, it was the girl running on it. She looked remarkably like Kikyou; remarkably so that he could have sworn that that was Kikyou. 'Get a grip, Osugawa. Kikyou's never run track a day in her life.' He growled to himself and diverted his gaze from the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome inhaled deeply after she crossed the finish line (and her starting point) from her one-mile run. "I've let myself get out of shape." She remarked to herself. Well, at least her caffeine high was wearing of. "So, what should I do?" she asked herself while going through her normal routine of stretches. "I know! I'll do three sets of five two-hundreds!" Making her way to the starting line, she set her watch to zero so she could time herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha woke up with a sense of dread, and it hadn't let up the entire day. Something bad was going to happen, that much he knew. But he still didn't know what it was, and it had really started to annoy him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, noticing his friend's troubled state.  
  
"Something, I just don't know what." Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku looked confused; that answer was very puzzling and left him nowhere. "Pardon?"  
  
"Look, I have this feeling that something bad is gonna happen today, but I don't know what." Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Miroku's mouth formed an 'O'. "Ah well, Inuyasha. Maybe a workout will get your mind off the subject." Miroku said as they walked out of the men's locker room.  
  
"I sure hope so; it's starting to annoy me." Inuyasha replied. They walked over the desk, requested to pairs of boxing gloves and walked to a various grouping of punching bags.  
  
"I am certain, my friend, that this will help to relieve some stress." Miroku said as he put on his gloves.  
  
Inuyasha nodded as he started punching the heavy bag, finding it rather calming to his nerves. "Um..Inuyasha? Are you stressed out or something?" Miroku asked, noticing that he was hitting the bag extra hard.  
  
"Huh? Oh.. I guess so. With school-" PUNCH. "And the Kagome-" PUNCH. "Kikyou- " PUNCH "and Sesshoumaru thing." PUNCH. Inuyasha stopped trying to kill the inanimate punching bag. "I should have a go in the ring with someone, don't you think?"  
  
"UH. I don't think that's a good idea, Inuyasha. You might seriously hurt someone." Miroku replied quickly. "Yeah, you just stick to the punching bag today. I, however, think I'll have a quick match."  
  
Inuyasha silently agreed with Miroku. Perhaps his frustration from previous weeks was finally catching up to him. Watching his friend walk off to find someone to fight with, Inuyasha turned back to murdering the punching bag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're lucky you found someone to fight with," the gym attendant/referee told Miroku as they stood in one corner of the ring. "After you and that other guy walked in, everyone was scared off because he was trying to kill that bag over there." He nodded in Inuyasha's direction. "They were scared he might want to fight AGAINST someone."  
  
Miroku nodded and stood, signifying that he was ready to begin. Up until then, Miroku hadn't known who he was fighting against, but as the referee walked to see if they were ready, a slow grin spread on Miroku's face. He was going to fight a woman. His day was really shaping up! Hopefully, her face was about as fine, if not FINER than her body.  
  
The pair exchanged a few words and the woman turned around. Miroku was surprised to see none other than...SANGO?! "Sango-san?"  
  
"Miroku-san?" she said uncertainly. "You're who I'm fighting?"  
  
"Looks like it." Miroku said as they walked towards each other in the center of the ring.  
  
"Shake hands." The referee ordered and they complied. Once he gave them consent to start, Miroku immediately took a swipe at her, but Sango blocked his attempt expertly.  
  
"Hey, you're pretty good." Miroku complimented her as they became more and more involved in beating their opponent.  
  
"Yeah, so? You sound surprised." Sango said and finally managed to get in a punch, knocking Miroku to the ground. Usually, she won easily, but Miroku was a bit more of a challenge, and she enjoyed those very much.  
  
"I sound surprised, because I didn't think that you'd be into this type of thing." Miroku said as he rose to his feet, immediately blocking blows.  
  
"Why? Because I'm a woman?" She asked fiercely.  
  
Miroku could feel her anger rising and felt that the smartest thing to do would be to lie. "No! It's just that you- I mean I thought- it seemed to me like- Oh, I don't know! I just didn't think so!" he cried exasperatedly and managed to get in a blow himself. "Ah ha!" he yelled in stisfaction at seeing her fallen. But not for long.  
  
Sango came back with a flurry of punches that sent Miroku into a daze. Finally, Sango stopped, realizing that Miroku had been down for about fifteen seconds. "How was that for a woman?" she smirked cockily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stooped to catch her breath while eyeing her watch. It read thirty- five seconds. "Well, I'm all through with my sets. I suppose I'll stretch, take a shower and a nap." She thought to herself and stretched to cool down. "At least I'm not all hyperactive anymore.." She added as she headed back to her dorm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped in front of Kikyou's door and knocked lightly. He had ordered Mai to go to the library and take care of some business matter via the Internet; what he was about to do was strictly personal matters, something she should know nothing about.  
  
Kikyou swung the door opened and was shocked to see Sesshoumaru standing on her doorstep.  
  
Sesshoumaru was amused to see her mouth hanging open. "May I come in?" eh asked and she nodded dumbly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome patted her forehead with her towel as she headed towards her dorm. She was looking forward to taking a shower and hitting the hay. She was so tired all she wanted to do collapse in bed and snooze for the rest of the evening. But something told her that that wasn't what was going to happen.  
  
She pushed her wistful thoughts aside as she unlocked the door. And walked smack dab into the back of a tall man... that looked kind of like Inuyasha. But he had a very cold aura. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized and bowed. Looking past the man's silhouette, she saw Kikyou gazing at her with her cold stare. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything. I'll just.. Let myself out."  
  
Kagome turned to leave when the man's voice stopped her. "Wait, I believe this situation might concern you as well. You are Higurashi Kagome, ne?"  
  
"Um.. yes." Kagome stuttered. 'How does this guy know my name? And WHY does he look so freakin' like Inuyasha?'  
  
"Well then, Higurashi-san. My name is Osugawa Sesshoumaru. I am Inuyasha's half-brother."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Kagome screeched.  
  
So what did you think about my big comeback chapter? Review... as always. 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, minna-san. Sorry I took so long to update. One word: GROUNDED. My bastard dad went through my stuff and found an Inuyasha fic with a bit of foul language on it. My friend Alex had given it to me and we have very similar handwriting, and she wrote on the back of it, so he thought it was mine and thought I was lying when I told him it wasn't. So now it's like this: no Fanfiction. No Internet. No computer. No phone (I just use my cell phone, now). No life. That's the short of it. So I'm relying on school computers, which AREN'T reliable, but hang in there, I'm fighting for my rights! Let this chappy satisfy you guys for a while. Hopefully my dad will stop going through my stuff and let go of his bitchy attitude and ideals.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own ANYTHING but a sucky life.  
  
Chapter Um.. I lost count..: Put Them All in the Same Room, and Well...  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" I screeched in a most unorthodox way. I quickly covered my mouth at realizing how rude I must've sounded. Osugawa-san looked as if he were a little pissed off. "I mean, um.. nice to meet you, Osugawa-san." I bowed awkwardly. Okay, HOW long should I stand here looking like an idiot?  
  
"Would you excuse us, Kagome?" Kikyou asked.  
  
I'd even obey her right about now. "Sure! I'll just be going, if that's-"  
  
"No." Osugawa-san put out a hand to stop me. "Don't leave." Oh crap. I thought I was going to be able to take a shower and rest. My life always turns out like that.  
  
I had a feeling that things were gonna get ugly, so I closed the door so the rest of the building wouldn't know what was going on. "So.." I sighed and turned around. "What brings you here?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Inuyasha's POV~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was almost three-thirty and that agitating feeling I had been having just WOULD NOT GO AWAY. I had tried everything I could think of; playing pool, swimming, I even had a go in the ring with Sango-san (she kicked my ass ^_^0) but even that hadn't eased that feeling. "I wish I knew what was going on." I muttered as I unlocked my dorm door. Well, I was about to find out.  
  
The phone started ringing as soon as I opened the door. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, so I just let it ring. But they seemed to know I was there, staring at the phone angrily, so I picked it up. "Hello?" I sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha." I was surprised to hear Kikyou's cold, emotionless voice on the other end. "Inuyasha, can you come over?" Despite our earlier confrontation, I still felt a sort bond towards Kikyou.  
  
"Sure." I replied. Dropping my bag, I re-exited the dorm and walked down two doors.  
  
Kikyou opened the door a bit, sticking her pale face out. "Come in." She had surprised me seeing as I hadn't gotten a chance to knock.  
  
"Er... thanks." I stuttered nervously. 'What a freakin' second! Why am I nervous?' I berated myself and instantly tried to look smug. However, when Kikyou opened the door fully. My face fell all the way to hell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Kikyou's POV  
  
Sesshoumaru almost scared me to death when he just turned up out of the blue. I was going through my dresser door when I could've sworn I heard the door open. I turned around to see if Kageom was coming so I could leave, and all I saw was him, leaning in the doorway, looking smug as ever. For the first time the entire week, I felt almost happy. I practically attacked him, wrapping him in a fairly tight hug.  
  
After we had greeted each other and caught up, he immediately got to business. "What's been going on? Your letter upset me."  
  
My face suddenly lost color and my eyes turned incredibly cold. I think this startled him. "Inuyasha knows. And now there's a third party involved; her name's Higurashi Kagome. This whole situation is all her fault. Is she hadn't--" I was, however interrupted when the door opened. And in stepped the wench herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Sesshoumaru's POV  
  
I do believe that Inuyasha was pleased to see me. "Hello, Inuyasha." I murmured distinctly, spitting his name with distaste.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he spat coldly. Then he looked around the room and saw Kikyou sitting at the desk and Higurashi sitting on her bed. "Oh, HELL NO! Don't drag me OR Kagome into this! You two work out whatever problems your having with your relationship. I'm out."  
  
"You and Kagome are our problems." Kikyou's cold voice rang.  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that ever since you two turned up, you've been ruining everything." I sneered.  
  
"Us? You two are the one's who've been walkin' around keepin' secrets!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm innocent in all of this! Why am I here?" Higurashi piped up from her seat. All heads turned towards her at once (even Inuyasha).  
  
No one even bothered to address her stupid question. "Look, even though I was a little mad at first, I don't care what you and Kikyou do! You can go and fuck in the middle of the sidewalk for all I care." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Higurashi yelled out. Everyone turned to her. "Look, I'm sorry for whatever trouble I caused but it's not I deliberately did any of this and Kikyou should learn how to make her writing legitimate; I mean I'm sorry but I'm a VERY nosy person and if you leave your stuff sitting around like that, I WILL inspect it. Another thing, I think it's a shame for you two to be getting on us when YOU were the ones keeping secrets and lying to folks!" Higurashi said this all in one breath very fast.  
  
"Kagome, you don't even know what this about! It has nothing to do with it, so just STAY OUT OF IT!" Kikyou snapped.  
  
Higurashi's mood changed so fast it made me blink. "Well it is now, bitch! I don't CARE who bath-mouthed who or broke whose heart, that doesn't mean you can seduce people with ulterior motives. I bet the entire time this thing has been going on, neither of you have thought about how Inuyasha would feel when it was all said and done!" she snapped at Kikyou. Suddenly she whirled and turned to me. "You, Sesshoumaru-san. I don't really know you, but I gather that you're a pretty heartless bastard. Inuyasha is your BROTHER, even if you don't have the same mother, you're still FAMILY. You should have SOME decency and respect towards others feelings. No matter how much you hate his guts, you should not come up with some underhanded scheme to ruin his life!"  
  
I stared at her coldly. Nobody had ever talked to me liked that and lived with all their bones intact. She obviously DIDN'T know me. "And don't LOOK at me like that. You're not gonna intimidate me." Higurashi sneered and spun to face Kikyou. "And YOU. I am so sick of you that I want to scream. I hate the way you do everything. You're so reserved and cold, like you think you're better than everyone else. Newsflash, ice-woman: NO ONE LIKES YOU!!! Everyone thinks you're creepy and sneaky, and with good reason! My GOD how does anyone put up with you?! I can't even see how Sesshoumaru puts up with you. Your heart is filled with hatred and its as black as night and you just act like a bitch and drag everyone's moods down to HELL!!!!" She finished her tirade and bawled her hands into tiny fists.  
  
~*~*~*~*Inuyasha's POV~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mental note 1: NEVER, and I note NEVER get on Kagome's bad side.  
  
I looked around the room and observed everyone's expression. Kagome looked, well OUTRAGED, Kikyou looked a bit shocked and Sesshoumaru looked cold AND pissed. I knew that after Kagome had yelled at him, he looked like he wanted to punch her. But I guess he knew that if he laid one finger on her, I'd kick his ass. That must've been the only thing that kept him form pouncing her.  
  
"Uh... Kagome, calm down..." I replied nervously from the wall next to the door. The look she shot me made me back down instantly. "Okay, never mind." I turned seriously and addressed Kikyou and Sesshoumaru. "You two are the perfect creepy couple. Selfish, scheming, conniving, and flat out weird. Have fun living you disturbing lives together." I stated and left.  
  
I looked behind me and looked at her pointedly. She glared at the two wordlessly one last time and left, slamming the door behind her. "That was quite a speech." I mocked bowed.  
  
"Don't mess with me when I'm mad." She scolded playfully. Suddenly, he face melted into seriousness. "Inuyasha, I think we need to talk."  
  
"Sure, what about?" I replied in false cheer.  
  
"About us.. about them.. about this whole situation." She answered.  
  
"Oh." The moment I had been dreading since the beginning of time. "O-okay. Let's go outside to talk. I want to distance myself form this room as much as possible." I said truthfully.  
  
"Okay." Kagome gave me a small smile and linked her arm through mine as we headed outside.  
  
This was gonna be longer, but when you're sneaking to get on in the first place, you don't get much time. So, I'll try to have the next chapter out soon, but two things will be holding me up: I've gotta do some research for the next chapter (which I will be forever hated for. Seriously, it's BAD), and the fact that I can only use computers at school. Review and pray for me. Maybe I'll be able to use my computers at home by Christmas. 


	19. Chapter 19 I suppose

Happy Christmas and Merry New Year! Here's my Christmas chapter, though it has nothing to do with Christmas and it is not at all happy. Yeah well, too bad. 'Tis life. Anywayz, if you wanna make BLIC happy so she continues this fic, drop a review as an x-mas gift. The more she gets, the more loved she feels! Oh, and remember, it's better to receive than to give! Wait, that's all wrong..  
  
Disclaimer: As Bob as my witness, I declare that I don't own Inuyasha, while I have rights to my invented characters.  
  
* thoughts*  
  
Chapter After Um (Seriously can't count past 17): The Dreaded Diagnosis  
  
SANGO'S POV  
  
Ever since the 'visit' to the doctor, I had been feeling pretty down. What if there's something wrong with me? What if I'm terminally ill? NO! Think positive thoughts, Sango. Think and breathe. Rin and Miroku had been totally cool and had honored my wishes; Kagome still doesn't know what's going on. And to be totally honest, I think if she did know, she'd be having a nervous breakdown. All that drama with Inuyasha, Kikyou and that other guy, Sesshoumaru, I think, is going to eat her alive. But Kagome isn't the best person when she's angry. Not at all.  
  
Anyway, I woke up this morning, with a feeling of dread. It had been one week since that dumb party, since the day I had went to the hospital. She did say that she'd try to get back to me in a week, right? Maybe she won't call. Maybe that means that I'm fine and I wasted her time by coming in the first place. Or maybe it means that I'm seriously ill and she must study my case before contacting me again. GAH!! I must stop doing that! I can't think negatively like that. People who think negative things tend to have negative things happen to them.  
  
By my second class, I was feeling awful. I think Kagome sensed it too, because she didn't annoy me as much as usual. She also never asked me what was wrong; that's one thing I love about Kagome. If she can tell there's something wrong and you don't wanna talk about, she won't ask, not even once.  
  
I had went to the gym to relieve stress on a punching bag (poor punching bag..) and ended up with a bill of 890 yen to replace the punching bag I annihilated. Somehow, I had made it through the entire day without any troubles when.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I glanced out the window gloomily, staring at the rain in wonder. I don't know what it is, but something about the rain always helps to soothe my soul. Perhaps it is the feeling of cleansing and purity I get from it. Anyway, I was tapping my pencil against my notepad and thinking of going out there when CRACK!! A bright bolt of lightening flashed across the sky. Okay, can't go out now. I know better than to go out into a lightening storm.  
  
I still continued to stare as the lightening started flashing more frequently. Slowly, I forced my head to look my back down at my notepad in front of me. It was actually a sketchpad with the sketches of a room. My assignment had been to draw something that meant very much to me, so I had chosen to draw my parents' and little brother's room. I glanced down at it, how serene it looked and glared in envy. It looked so nice and perfect. It wasn't finished; I wasn't done with the miscellaneous items, but I had managed to finish everything else. I had even drawn Kohaku, fencing gear and all.  
  
However, I was ripped from my silent musings and meditations by a horrendous headache. It came from absolutely nowhere, implanting itself in my head and deciding to beat the consciousness out of me. "AH!" I cried out loudly; I couldn't tell if anyone heard me, all I was aware was of the devastating pounding in my head, reverberating over and over and shaking my ears. I opened my watery eyes and tried to reach the phone, but my hand stopped mid-travel when the world before me began to spin. I felt as if I was being mercilessly thrown down a bottomless pit and someone was beating my head with a hammer inside-out.  
  
I must've lay there in a painful daze for almost five minutes. The pain lessened slowly, then stopped altogether. I sat up slowly and opened my eyes. I was surprised to see my pencils and charcoals on the floor along with my sketchpad. The chair had been tossed around the room and I had successfully thrown the receiver off the hook. My hearing was magnified about 1000X and I could hear the distinct buzz of the dial tone.  
  
Standing slowly, I put everything back in its place; I didn't want anyone to walk in and see me like that. I was about to take an aspirin when I heard the doorknob turn. "Hey, Sango!" Rin's cheerful voice called.  
  
"Hey.." I called less cheery and loud from the bathroom.  
  
"Whatcha' doin'?" Rin asked and leaned against the bathroom doorframe. She was wearing a black and yellow rain slicker; I could tell she had been battling the rain, even for a brief minute.  
  
"Taking some aspirin." I flashed her the bottle quickly. Popping the pills into my mouth, I turned on the faucet, cupped some cold water in my hand and drank it, swallowing the pills and all.  
  
Rin studied my reflection and jumped when the phone suddenly rang. "Oh, I'll just be getting that." I watched her leave and then turned back to stare at myself in the mirror. *What was that? My headaches have never been that severe before, nor have I had dizzy spells and headaches at the same time. What's happening to me?!* I seemingly turned off my brain and instead turned my attention to Rin's conversation on the phone. I decided I needed to get closer to hear what she was saying, so I walked out of the bathroom slowly and sat crossed-legged on her bed, leaning against the headboard.  
  
"Hai.. I understand... you want to talk to her... immediately? Of course.. Okay, hold on." Rin turned to me and held out the phone. "Telephone." She said quietly with a saddened hitch.  
  
I glanced at her before taking it into my own hands and holding it up to my ear. "Hai?"  
  
I immediately recognized Dr. Miller's friendly voice on the other end. "Hello, Sango-san. I'm afraid I'm going to have to drag you out into that awful weather and down to the hospital. I've got a few serious matters to discuss with you. When can you come?"  
  
My mouth suddenly became dry as if I had stuffed cotton into it. It took me a few moments to respond. "I can come now, if that's okay." *NO! You should've told her you can't come ever! You should've told her to keep her awful news to herself!!! *  
  
"That would be for the best." Dr. Miller assured me. "When you arrive at the hospital. Tell the concierge your name and who you are here to see. I will make sure they know you're coming. See you then." We exchanged goodbyes and then there was nothing but distinct buzz of the phone, the pounding of the rain against the window, and even worse, the pounding of my heart.  
  
I sat there for a few moments before I had the sense to put the phone back on the hook. "Want me to call Miroku-san?" Rin asked quietly. I nodded dumbly; my life was coming down to this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride to the hospital was deathly quiet (we had used Inuyasha's car again). Miroku had tagged along for more emotional support, because believe me, I knew I was gonna need it. Rin pulled up to the door of the hospital, finally breaking the silence. "You guys get out and I'll meet you in there. I'm gonna find someplace to park."  
  
We both nodded and Miroku got out first, so he could open up the umbrella. I then shot out the car, and we walked together, huddled under the umbrella, to the entrance of the hospital. The doors slid open automatically and bright white lights evaded my eyesight. "Come one." Miroku encouraged me softly as he let down the umbrella.  
  
My footsteps faltered as I caught sight of the concierge. "Oh no," I whispered sadly to myself. *I'd rather drop dead here and now than go through with this.* I thought dismally, but still my feet were moving, my legs kept ordering them to move. "Hello. My name is Hitsamatasu Sango and I'm here to see Dr. Miller." I heard myself tell the nurse behind the desk.  
  
"Oh yes, of course. If you'll just go to the end of the hall and make a left, you'll arrive at the elevator. Take it to floor five and walk the nearest concierge. Turn right, then immediately turn left and you'll see Dr. Miller's office, room 576." The nurse directed kindly.  
  
We both nodded and just as we were about to leave: "A friend of ours will be coming in shortly, could you direct her to Dr. Miller's office as well?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Hai, sir." The nurse nodded and we headed down the elevator.  
  
*In less than ten minutes, maybe less than that, I'll know what the heck is wrong with me!* I thought to myself. The thought wasn't at all exciting or joyous; this was one of the most terrifying moments in my life, other than having to face the deaths of my family. "Sango." I jumped at hearing Miroku's voice. I looked up at him and he pointed to the door we were standing in front of. I plain black letters, the name 'Miller' was printed bold and clear. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah," I choked and I grasped the doorknob tightly. Slowly, I twisted it and pushed the door open. Dr. Miller sat behind her desk and looked up, startled when she heard us enter. She quickly ended her phone conversation and pulled some files out from her desk drawer.  
  
"Please, come in and sit down." She gave a small smile and offered us each a chair. "I want to thank you for braving that weather to come see me. I suppose I could've told you over the phone but that seems so impersonal, so I decided to drag you out here.  
  
"Now, Ms. Histsamatasu, after going your files three times, I have diagnosed-" Sharp knocking on the door, however, interrupted Dr. Miller's voice. "Come in." Rin poked her head into the office and opened the door wider as to allow her entire body to enter the office.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting." She apologized quickly and leaned against the wall with nowhere else to sit.  
  
Dr. Miller just smiled wanly and continued her speech. "Now, as I was saying. I reviewed your case numerous times, and I've come to a diagnosis. But, before I tell you what I'm going to tell you, I need you to tell me if you've had any other spells of dizziness or severe headaches and how long they lasted?"  
  
I cursed inwardly; I had been ready to hear her out, but she'd taken a U- turn and changed the subject. Now I wasn't sure if I'd ever want to hear again. "Most of this week, but not as bad as the one this morning. They happened at the same time, and it was the worst it had ever been. I think it lasted for about five minutes. After that, I took some aspirin and shortly after that, you called."  
  
Dr. Miller nodded as she listened. "Then I'm sorry to say that my diagnosis is indeed correct. Hitsamatasu-san, you have leukemia."  
  
"Leukemia?" I repeated dumbly. Dr. Miller nodded slowly. "Then that means.. cancer." I whispered the last part slowly, the first time that word held real personal signifigance.  
  
"Hitsamatasu-san, you must understand, there are treatments, but they could take years to work." Dr. Miller started to talk but I held my hand up for her to stop.  
  
"Please. I do not want to talk about treatments right now." I stated and rose slowly from my seat. Dr. Miller nodded in understanding and I stood looking pointedly at Rin and Miroku. I left the room and closed the door slowly behind me.  
  
It took about three good minutes of me leaning against the wall for my brain to fully register all that was happening to me. "Kami-sama.." I breathed. Walking stiffly, I stopped at payphone and inserted the money; I couldn't even cry. I dialed Kagome's cell phone and after a couple of rings, she answered.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Kagome." I spoke softly. "Sango? Sango, where are you?" she asked, oblivious to what was happening to me. "I'm at the hospital." I stated flatly. Kagome gasped. "What? What are you doing there?" "Look Kagome, now isn't the time for me to explain. Right now I just need you to come down here right now." I order in a very serious tone. I could hear Kagome pause on the other end. "Okay, Sango. I'll be right there as soon as possible." She promised and hung up.  
  
I stared at the receiver; there was that horrible buzz of the dial tone again. Finally, I put the phone back on its hook and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes and letting one word reverberate in my head several times: leukemia...  
  
There, it's done are you happy? Now you can all totally hate me. I didn't give Sango leukemia because I don't like her (on the contrary, she's one of my favorite) but it was something that I had wanted to do. Don't ask me why. Now that this chapters out, don't expect me to update before the next two weeks. Hopefully I'll a chapter up before the New Year, but I'm definitely not making promises. Anyway, leave me a review, tell me how much I suck, how much I should die. Flames will be used to heat my house because it's always so friggin' cold all the time!! OH yeah, Happy HanuKwanzearboxmas Day!! 


End file.
